


Covet

by Billxbesitztxmeinxherz



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Drama, Edwardian Period, Historical, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-02-15 22:09:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 30,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2245098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Billxbesitztxmeinxherz/pseuds/Billxbesitztxmeinxherz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tao was married off at the tender age of eighteen to a much higher-ranking nobleman Wu Yifan for his family’s benefit, Tao accepted his fate to a life void of love. But when Tao meets humble Li Kris of the solider regiment, Tao begins to wonder if the fire bubbling inside him can be considered love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I think I may be the only one in the fandom that has a kink for Victorian-esque societies with a rigid social hierarchy and arranged marriages but I had to write this. Taking a crack at multiple versions of Kris was something I’d wanted to cross off my list as well.
> 
> Please note, in this universe, women are very few and it is not uncommon for men to marry other men. And the crappy art is to help you imagine how they'd look. Enjoy.

 

 

_Captain Li Kris, Huang Tao, and Wu Yifan._

* * *

 

 

 

There was nothing worse than a scandal.

 

This was something that Tao had learned from a very young age and continued to prove true throughout his adulthood. Coming from an aristocratic household on his mother’s side of the family, it was quite the scandal when Tao’s mother married into the Huang household. While from an objective standpoint, the Huang household was quite respectable and powerful in its own right, its legacy was nowhere near as long or important as Tao’s maternal household was. The Huangs had been granted nobility status a number of generations back as Tao’s hundred-times great-grandfather had been a war hero but the Huangs were not of noble blood originally.

 

Tao’s mother had married for love, defied her family and been disowned, in order for her to live her happily ever after. While Tao was certain the early years had been full of white light and beauty in every moment basing off of pictures Tao had seen from earlier in his parents marriage, whatever spark had inspired the elopement was long gone.

 

As far back as Tao could remember Tao’s mother despised his father. The Huangs quarreled mercilessly; hosting screaming matches wherever they pleased. An especially bad one had taken place on Tao’s seventeenth birthday when the young boy was only one year away from marriageable age. Tao had already emerged into society by then and was welcomed handsomely by a number of suitors despite the scandal surrounding his parents. While such a reception was rare for one of such troubled beginnings, it was not surprising to those who had witnessed Tao’s beauty in person.

 

From the quiet and sullen child repressed beneath his mother’s harsh rule, Tao had flourished into a rose. The young man stood at an impressive height, almost that of a lead male, with a pretty narrow face and eyes that glittered like onyx. His manners were the product of years of personal tutors and his every movement was like that of a ballet dancer’s. From the moment Tao had stepped out into that ballroom on the night of his society debut, everyone had instantly recognized what a catch he was.

 

The future had held such bright promise for Tao. At seventeen, the entire world was at Tao’s fingertips, and yet somehow his greatest strength of beauty that guaranteed his freedom had become the thing to imprison him. Tao’s one chance at freedom to live his own life how he pleased had been squashed when a nobleman named Wu Yifan came knocking.

 

Yifan came from the house of Wu, an ancient nobility household, which was one of the oldest and richest in the small fishbowl world of wealth they’d all been constricted to. For a man of such social standing to call upon Tao with the intentions of marriage, the Huangs had forbid Tao from refusal. They were married within the next year just after Tao’s eighteenth birthday.

 

It had been since that time that the doorway leading to happiness closed, locking Tao within yet another dungeon and drowning the poor boy in darkness.

* * *

“Have you read this? It’s unacceptable.” The sound of heavy shoes on the hardwood floors echoed around Tao from where he sat perched in the windowsill.

 

The ebony haired boy wore nothing but his sheer night garments, the long translucent material draped over his endless legs, as he bounced one foot in contemplation. Tao stared out to the vast expanse of gardens on the Wu household grounds, eyes trained on the gardeners as they trimmed the rose bushes that constructed a maze just below the house. The maze had been a birthday gift from Yifan after hearing how much Tao loved puzzles and games. Tao had yet to set foot in the massive tangle of shrubbery.

 

“Does he have no concept of honor? You think he would have learned better from your mother.” The footsteps continued their boisterous pace around the sunroom before stopping just behind Tao. A pair of large cold hands came to rest upon Tao’s shoulders, fingers kneading the tensed muscles, and stroking the soft skin of Tao’s exposed neck.

 

“Are you listening?” The form shifted behind Tao and soon a set of lips peppered kisses along Tao’s neck. The young boy turned his head to the side to allow the other more access to his neck although the intimate gesture did nothing for him, eyes still watching the gardens outside.

 

Sensing his distracted state, the kisses stopped.

 

“Tao?” Hands turned the boy around to face his husband. Yifan stood before Tao, dressed in one of his elegant riding outfits, expression pinched in worry as Yifan studied his half-dressed bride. “What’s wrong?”

 

Wu Yifan truly was a handsome man. Yifan was like a marble sculpture, tall and muscular with long legs and glorious thick golden hair. In the years that he’d been a bachelor, women and lower males alike had swooned before him. He was the most eligible bachelor on the social scene as a marriage to the house of Wu would guarantee a life of luxury and the highest social standing beneath that of the immediate royal family. Yifan was the first cousin of the Emperor, fourth in line for the throne. The Huangs could not have wished for a better suitor to come calling on their young Tao.

 

“Nothing.” Tao broke eye contact and shrugged Yifan’s hands off. The elder frowned but relinquished his hold on his bride regardless.

 

“I am not in the correct disposition to deal with one of your moods again. Are you taking the medicine the doctor gave you?” Yifan gestured to the pretty glass bottle of morphine on one of the nearby tables. “I hate you when you are like this. Where is my darling little bride?”

 

“I am simply tired. I could not sleep last night.” Tao pulled his thin nightgown tighter around his bony form, turning his shoulder slightly to Yifan. The elder tensed at the defensive body language.

 

“Fine.” Yifan quipped, tossing the telegram at his bride. Tao’s eyes widened as he read over the message printed out on the parchment.

 

“It’s from my mother.” Tao whispered, “It’s about Sehun and his husband. He wants a divorce!”

 

“Your mother has requested you return home immediately and talk some sense into your brother before he does something foolish. Everyone knows that your mother cannot suffer another scandal.” Yifan snorted at his last remark and Tao tried not to snap back in his mother’s defense. Yifan did not tolerate insolence from his subordinates including Tao.

 

“I will take the afternoon train and go to her today.” Tao rose to his feet and sighed, shoulders sagging with the upcoming challenge. “I do not know when I will be back. Sehun can be stubborn when he makes up his mind.”

 

“A trait no doubt learned from your mother.” Yifan chuckled, quite amused with his own joke.

 

Tao wished nothing more than to lash out and strike his husband across the face in that moment but his hand remained clenched at his side. This was his husband. The man whom Tao had sworn before the gods that he would obey and serve without question.

 

“I must go get my things then.” Tao’s eyes flashed something angry for a moment stupefying Yifan before the younger was taking his leave.

 

Yifan shook his head, surveying the room around him. The sunroom connecting to their master bedroom was filled to the ceiling with assortments of colorful flowers that contrasted brightly off the cream walls. Boxes of clothes in all the latest fashions from around the world sat unopened on the imported Persian rugs. Yifan’s young bride had anything his heart could desire and yet Tao always wore such a sullen expression.

 

The man leaned his weight back onto his heels and closed his eyes, squeezing the bridge of his nose. All Yifan wished was to see Tao how he was the first night Yifan laid eyes on him. Memories of that fateful night danced across Yifan’s closed eyelids, he could practically smell the roasted pheasant they’d served that evening and hear the music of the orchestra, when he saw a young Tao from across the room. How Tao’s eyes had glittered as he took in the scenery around him, how attractive Tao had looked when his sensuous lips had curled up in an impish smile, how slender and enticing his form had looked in his debut robes. Yifan wanted that boy again. He wanted to embrace him in his arms and let the world know that this delightful creature was his property.

 

“Children.” Yifan scoffed, opening his eyes and taking his leave of the room he’d filled with spoils for his sullen sweetheart. “I shall never understand the temperament of lower males.”

 

The tall gentleman crossed the room, his heavy black riding boots thudding against the floor, when a small golden cage caught his eye. It was an elegantly designed contraption that Yifan had purchased from the trading ships from the south. Inside the canary, which the cage once housed lay dead, feet up in the air. Its small form looked pathetic behind the thick golden bars. The avian had yet to stink but Yifan wrinkled his nose still.

 

“Yet another present he lets go to waste.” Yifan clicked his tongue in distaste and called for the staff. “Xiumin!”

 

A short man dressed in a simple black uniform signifying his working status appeared in the sunroom instantly.

 

“Your Excellency.” Xiumin bowed and waited for further instruction.

 

“Clean this up immediately.” Yifan waved his hand and made his exit, disappearing into the hallways of the Wu estate.

 

The poor creature, Yifan thought as he ventured further from the sunroom, it never stood a chance.

* * *

The train ride to the Huang estate was a long one from the country’s capital where Yifan and Tao spent most of their social season. Tao was lucky it was the summer and they’d already taken up their residence in their country home as it was much closer to the Huang estate.

 

Tao could not contain the giddy feeling of joy that spread through his body as he pressed his face up against the glass and watched the familiar scenery pass by. Fleeting images of lakes filled with swans, small cottage villages, and the lush green stalks of crops in the farming fields swaying in the wind. They were only a couple of miles from the ocean and Tao relished the coldness of the window against his forehead. Damn if society dictated his true home was with Yifan at the Wu estate now. Tao was finally home.

 

It was no surprise that Sehun was waiting for Tao eagerly on the platform for his arrival. Tao had barely stepped foot off the train when the younger tackled him into a hug, not caring how unrefined they may appear. Life out in the country where the Huang estate resided was much more simple than the stuffy capital. Growing up, Tao and Sehun had been allowed more freedom than most other noble children.

 

“Tao!” Sehun laughed, burying his face in his elder brother’s shoulder and squeezing Tao tight. “How are you nineteen already? It has been too long!”

 

“Since my wedding.” Tao hugged his brother with equal vigor, willing the tears not to escape his eyes as he hugged the one person he really cared about in this world.

 

“About that,” Sehun pulled back from their hug but still keeping Tao within arm’s length, “I’d meaning to come to the capital, I really have, but Kai has such strong opinions on the capital. He doesn’t think we’re important enough to make an appearance.”

 

“Does he now? What nonsense.” Tao smiled tightly. Life in the capital had educated Tao in ways he never would have achieved staying out in the country. Kai’s remarks were not far off. Tao had been initially teased when moving to the capital to join his husband but Yifan had been quick to crush anyone who dare mock his new bride. Any talk of Yifan marrying down to a farmer boy was quickly dispelled and invitations to every party in town replaced the gossip. No one was to get on the Wu family’s bad side no matter how true the gossip may be.

 

“I’m not sure about that. Look at you! What are you wearing?” Sehun looked over Tao’s outfit and Tao blushed.

 

What was considered a simple traveling outfit in the capital looked absurd in the country. Tao was dressed in a rich red robe with intricate golden stitching the pattern of a dragon, symbol of the Wu household, across the garment. Tao’s hair was spiked with gel, as was the fashion currently in the capital, decorated with rubies and diamonds.

 

Tao had been dolled up much more on other occasions, Yifan’s private tailor ensured that, but Tao stuck out like a sore thumb on that train platform. Sehun, his own brother, wore a much simpler pale blue robe with silver stitching, his hair plainly styled adorned without any jewelry.

 

“It’s too much.” Tao blushed, well aware of all the eyes on him now.

 

“Mother will be green with envy when she sees how Yifan spoils you!” Sehun laughed in glee and tugged Tao in the direction of the waiting carriage. “Come! If we hurry, we might make it before tea!”

 

It was when the two brothers had disembarked on their carriage ride back to the Huang estate that Tao finally chose to address the problem looming overhead.

 

“And you will never believe who Baekhyun married! Park Chanyeol of all people! After he rejected his advances so many times only to end up married to him!” Sehun’s eyes wrinkled with his smile and he clapped his hands in delight.

 

Tao had forgotten how full of life and laughter his younger brother was. Sehun was always the more mischievous of the two brothers and seeing Sehun in the flesh before him only made Tao ache for home more.

 

“Sehun, you know why I have returned home. Mother sent for me.” Tao interrupted yet another tale of gossip Sehun was starting into.

“Mother sent for you because all Mother ever does is meddle in other’s affairs. She’s distraught with her own sad life and tries desperately to live through yours and mine. The only difference with your and my marriage is that your husband whisked you off to a far away land while I am stuck here in the country under her watchful gaze. That is why Mother called you here, dear brother.” Sehun frowned, all childish joy gone from his face, “To meddle in my affairs.”

 

“Mother’s telegram said that you wish for divorce.” Tao cocked his head in question. Sehun turned to stare blankly out the carriage window as they neared closer to the Huang estate.

 

“I am not without reason.” Sehun spoke at last. “Kai has been carrying on an affair with a peasant girl who works in our fields.”

 

“A peasant girl? Surely you’re mistaken.” Tao reclined back in his seat, dismissing the notion immediately. While Sehun was not nearly the beauty that Tao was, Sehun still was very attractive. Far more so than most of the nobility in the countryside. The idea that Kai would cast his brother aside for some dirt-covered peasant was preposterous.

 

“It is hard to be mistaken when you find your husband and his mistress rutting in the stables in broad daylight!” Sehun shrieked, scaring Tao. “Right at the time of my morning ride! Kai knows I always go for a ride just after breakfast and there is where I found him and his whore. He did it on purpose. I want nothing to do with him anymore. I am filing for divorce.”

 

“Sehun, you must reconsider. Stop being so childish.” Tao shook his head and Sehun kicked Tao firmly in the shin from across the carriage.

 

“Sehun!” Tao yelped, cradling his knee and staring at his brother in shock. They had not come to physical blows since they were young children.

 

“You do not know what it feels like to be rejected, Tao. Do not even pretend for a moment that you can understand my situation when your husband is infatuated with you. My heart hurts and I do not think I have it in me to forgive Kai. Every time I close my eyes, all I can see is him between her legs.” Sehun put his hands over his face and dropped his elbows into his lap.

 

“Brother, you must think carefully of your actions.” Tao rubbed Sehun’s back in a means to soothe. “While Kai is the guilty party and that allows you legal grounds to divorce and remarry, it would be much more difficult the second time around. For you who has already been married once and when those your own age are already married, finding a husband would be difficult. You’d have to marry someone older than you. You are lucky that Kai is your same age.”

 

“You married someone your senior and you seem to have done quite well.” Sehun retorted, rubbing at his eyes as he sniffed back his tears. “Yifan is seven years your senior and you have one of the most enviable marriages in the capital.”

 

“Yes and all of Yifan’s friends and their spouses are his age or older. I have no one my own age to socialize with and half the time I feel Yifan treats me more as a trophy than a human.” Tao admitted softly, wringing his hands in his lap. He had not written home now for a number of months, too afraid to let anyone in the Huang family know that his marriage was not all it seemed. This was all news to Sehun’s ears and an uncomfortable silence fell over the carriage.

 

“I did not know that things were like that between you and Yifan. I only know what Mother tells me and what I read in the newspapers. How long has it been like this?” Sehun scooted closer and leaned across the footwell to take Tao’s hands in his own.

 

“Since my wedding night things have been steadily deteriorating. Yifan tries to make me happy but they are all hallow gestures. He showers me in gifts and professes to love me but he knows nothing about me. Our talks are limited to me listening to whatever he wants to talk about and if I offer my judgment and it’s different from his own, he becomes incredibly hostile.” Tao started, finding it becoming increasingly difficult to swallow.

 

“Oh Tao.” Sehun squeezed Tao’s hands harder.

 

“At parties he leaves me alone to socialize with people whom I do not even know for hours on end. Then when he’s become efficiently drunk enough, he comes to take me home where after I am forced to make love with him until he passes out.” Tao hiccupped and brought a trembling hand to his eyes, feeling the wetness rolling down his cheeks.

 

“I am carted around like livestock for him to parade as if we were at a fair. He has no interest in my own and expects me to play the role of his silent bride whom he shows off to society.” Tao pulled a handkerchief from his robes and dabbed at his eyes. “It is no more a marriage than it is a business contract.”

 

“Tao, why didn’t you tell me? Why didn’t you tell father or mother?” Sehun asked.

 

“Mother? You think Mother would care when she clawed so hard for me to marry Yifan? Mother does not care about the concept of marriage for love ever since it screwed her over in life. And Father? Father is far too scared of Mother to side with me even if he does agree. I am bound to Yifan by the gods and unless Yifan chooses to, I have no way of ending this marriage without social ruin.”

 

“Does he have any mistresses? You need only catch him in the act or find evidence, like love letters, to file for divorce! You are so pretty, Tao. I am positive another man would marry you again.” Sehun suggested but Tao shook his head.

 

“You toss around the word ‘divorce’ so lightly. Marriage is not a game, Sehun. It is a sacred agreement you made with your spouse. I cannot simply leave Yifan on my own accord because I’d be legally banned from remarrying. As for it being Yifan’s fault, he is too honorable a man to take a mistress. He would not do such a thing while married to me.” Tao wiped at the last of his tears.

 

“You cannot divorce Kai.” Tao met Sehun’s eyes, tone serious. “This family has been through far too much. Kai is your husband. He is the lead male and is allowed room for mistakes. It is your duty as the lower male to find it in your heart to forgive him. Kai loves you deep down inside, he does. It is merely the animal nature that calls to him so he has taken a mistress. At the end of the day, it is you he returns home to. It is you who bears his family’s name. Mother and Father worked hard on this match so you will not spoil it.”

 

“But Tao!” Sehun cried outraged.

 

“We will return home tonight to greet Mother and Father but by tomorrow you are to return to the Kim estate and be with your husband. It is wrong for you to have left him for so long and come back home to hide like a scared child. Take responsibility for your actions.”

 

Again another silence fell over the carriage as they arrived at the main gates of the Huang estate. The carriage came to an abrupt halt as the driver called for the gates to be opened.

 

Sehun finally spoke, “I see not all the newspapers are wrong. What they speak of is true. Yifan really has married himself an ice queen. How cruel capital society has made you, Tao.”

 

Tao turned to his brother but Sehun was already looking away, gaze lingering somewhere outside the carriage, as his arms were crossed defiantly over his chest. Sehun’s words stung but deep inside Tao knew they were true. He was no longer the boy he once was, living with the sharks and wolves in the capital had changed him, and Tao didn’t like it. But no matter how much Tao despised the person he was becoming, he could not think of any way to stop it.

 

“Indeed.” Tao answered at last, closing his eyes and missing Sehun’s expression of guilt.

* * *

As much as Tao had fond memories of home, his memories took place more outside of the Huang estate comprised of roaming the property with Sehun rather than actually inside the house. The Huang manor was a large imposing structure that rose from the flat plainness of the grass fields around it. It was built in the old style of thick stonewalls that trapped the damp in the winter and the heat in the summers. It was permanently dark inside, requiring the house to be lit by weak candlelight and Tao had always been scared as a child of the gargoyles that lined the roof. Each one was the contorted form of a screaming woman, her mouth opened large to allow excess water from the roof, as each was a character from the old tragedies. They frightened Tao with their pained expressions, wild hair, and demonic looking eyes. Tao could never understand why any of the Huangs could have found such a sight appealing at one point.

 

The Huang estate was the opposite of the Wu estate, which was built in the much newer airy style of building with mirrored walls and elaborate molding throughout the house. For a fleeting moment, Tao missed the Wu estate and began to question why he still considered the Huang estate his permanent residence.

 

The entire Huang family was currently seated around the dining table in the game room. The mounted heads of various animals that generations of Huangs, including Tao’s father, had hunted stared down at the family digging into their supper.

 

“Tell me son, how is life in the capital?” Mr. Huang spoke as he cut into the thick slab of steak on his plate. A stuffed boar’s head hung directly behind Mr. Huang’s chair, its marble eyes staring beadily down at Tao as its mouth was pulled into a snarl to bear its teeth. Tao was fixated on the ornament, only half-listening to the dinner conversation going on around him.

 

“It’s fine.” Tao blinked, refocusing on his father.

 

Mr. Huang had grown so old in the past few years. Wrinkles from constant stress and worrying set deep lines across his face. His hair was completely greyed now and even his evening suit looked a little worse for wear.

 

“Come now, it’s better than fine. You’re married to one of the richest men in the capital and all you can say is that it is fine?” Mrs. Huang clucked her tongue in disapproval and took another sip of her wine.

 

Old age had not been much kinder to Mrs. Huang. While one would be able to tell that she once was very beautiful, she now was only a shell of the woman she once was. Her greying hair was gathered in a tasteful twist just behind her right ear, her emaciated form sat perfectly upright in her chair, as her jewels twinkled in the candlelight. It was only upon closer look that one noticed the fine wrinkles around her mouth from scowling so much and that the settings in her jewelry were clearly outdated and not in the latest style. Still Mrs. Huang hung onto the last shred of dignity she still had being higher-born.

 

“Alright then. The parties are endless and I find them all incredibly boring. Dinner conversation only ever consists of gossip and rumor. The capital itself, while having beautiful architecture, is filthy and one never actually steps from one’s carriage when running errands the servants do for you. My supposed closest friends are all people that I cannot stand and each weekend is dull opera after opera.” Tao set down his hands on the table and smiled serenely at his mother, “There Mother. Are you happy now?”

 

“It is a shame you have not yet grown out of that wicked tongue of yours. It is a wonder that Yifan puts up with you when you talk in such a vulgar disrespectful manner to your mother. Anyone would kill to be in your position but you are too clouded by your own stubbornness to see that.” Mrs. Huang scowled and Mr. Huang shook his head.

 

“One results to such a harsh approach to life when life itself has become nothing than a repetitive game of chess!” Tao pushed back in his seat away from his table setting. “I am no longer hungry.”

 

“Tao!” Mrs. Huang shrieked from her seat as Tao stomped away from the table. Within the recesses of the stone fortress that was the Huang estate, Tao heard one of the butlers approach the dining room.

 

“Your Excellences,” The servant dipped his head in respect, “Pardon me for interrupting the dinner hour but there is a man who has come to call at the door. He asks for Young Master Sehun.”

 

“Someone come to visit at this hour? It’s absurd. Turn him away and tell him to come back tomorrow at the proper hour. We are in the middle of dinner!” Mrs. Huang scoffed, angrily waving away the servant.

 

“I am finished with dinner,” Tao addressed the butler, “I will answer the call.”

 

“You will not! We are in the middle of family dinner!” Mrs. Huang shrieked once more and Sehun sunk lower in his seat, flinching at the high whiney tone his mother’s voice held.

 

“I will answer the call.” Tao repeated himself, nodding to the butler to lead him to the visitor. “Where does the guest wait?”

 

“In the parlor, Master Tao.” The butler eyed Mrs. Huang wearily from where she sat fuming in her seat as her husband and youngest son intently studied the table setting.

 

“Take me to him. It is impolite to keep a guest waiting.” Tao sent his mother one last cool look before he was setting off for the parlor.

 

As Tao approached the parlor the thought that he really did not know who had come to visit at such a later hour struck him. The guest had been asking Sehun but Tao knew that Kai would not degrade himself in such a manner to come crawling to his spouse’s natal home and beg Sehun to return home with him. Most of Sehun’s friends had already married and moved away save for a few but even they knew the Huang elders well enough not to make such a social _faux pas_ such as this.

 

When Tao finally entered the parlor, he nearly had a heart attack at who awaited him. There, sitting in a seeming daydream in one of the room’s massive red armchairs, was a young man wearing a soldier’s uniform who bore a striking resemblance to none other than Wu Yifan. Tao was half-expecting it to be his husband come to fetch him and tell Tao he was taking too long in the countryside.

 

“Oh.” The man looked up at Tao’s entrance, ice blue eyes startling Tao with their clearness, as the soldier’s face broke into a smile. “You are not the Huang that I am looking for. I don’t believe we’ve met.”

 

The man stood tall, almost the same height as Yifan, and extended a white gloved hand to Tao. Tao stared at the man as if seeing a ghost. How similar this man looked to his husband and yet how different they were. While Yifan’s hair was golden like the rays of the sun, this man’s hair was a deep mahogany. Both men’s structures were quite the same but this man was more built than Yifan due to military training and had a much wider chest. But the biggest difference, the thing that was throwing Tao and making him freeze in place, was the smile the dashing solider aimed at Tao.

 

Very rarely did Yifan smile and even when he did, it had a snobbish snide quality to it. This man’s smile was the very opposite. This man’s smile was like sunshine beating down on a fresh face, it made Tao’s heart flutter and his hands sweat. This man’s smile was contagious as it spread across his face and lit up his features handsomely. Never before had Tao seen Yifan smile like this doppelganger and Tao wondered briefly if such an expression was even possible on his husband.

 

“I am Captain Li Kris.” The man bowed respectfully when Tao did not shake his hand.

 

“Oh!” Tao’s cheeks flamed, embarrassed at his horrid manners. “I’m sorry I was lost in thought. I am Wu Tao.”

 

It still felt strange for Tao to say but it was the title by which Tao was now formally known in society. This solider, Kris, clearly picked up on Tao’s marriage status and now raised an eyebrow in either surprise or impressment.

 

“You are the oldest Huang who lives in the capital now, correct?” Kris stood up from his bow, erecting himself to full height, and Tao could smell the cologne on the man. Kris’s scent was dizzying to Tao and tried hard to keep his wits about him as he stared at this man who wore his husband’s face.

 

“That is correct. My husband is Wu Yifan. Perhaps you have heard of him?” Tao trailed off, waiting for some explanation why this man and Yifan looked so similar.

 

“Your marriage was the talk of the town. It is hard not to know who you or your husband are.” Kris grinned, eyes mischievous and making Tao shift where he stood. By the gods, this man was attractive. Tao could not draw his gaze from the soldier’s mouth where is crooked into a smile.

 

“You are looking for my brother?” Tao averted his eyes when he felt Kris’s gaze roam appreciatively up and down his frame. Tao was used to the lustful stares of other men but never before had felt so vulnerable before another man’s eyes. While Yifan’s eyes spoke of pride for his procession of Tao, this man Kris was staring at Tao as if he were the centerpiece of a great feast.

 

“Yes. Forgive my late visitation but Kim Kai has asked that I return your brother to the Kim estate by tomorrow morning. He has sent me here to ensure that Sehun is… compliant with these demands.” Kris explained and Tao sighed. It would be just like Kai to send some soldier to fetch Sehun.

 

“I understand but your escort is not necessary. I have spoken with my brother and he will return to the Kim household tomorrow that is guaranteed. You may return to Kai and tell him such.” Tao stiffened when Kris moved closer suddenly.

 

“Hmm.” The man hummed, hands clasped behind his back, as he walked circles around Tao. “Interesting.”

 

“W-what?” Tao’s face was flaming now and he brought a pale hand to his face in hopes of hiding the flush covering his cheeks.

 

“I keep looking but I don’t see it. I do believe that you are not Kim Kai. As such, I am afraid that I will have to insist on staying the night until Sehun is able to return with me in the morning.” Kris grinned a few mere inches from Tao’s face and the shorter blinked in shock at the other’s words.

 

“I find your words rude, Captain Li.” Tao frowned, well aware that he should put some distance between the two but his feet would not move. “Are those the manners they teach you in the military? I think the sows in our barn have more tact.”

 

“And who says that the nobles are not without their humor?” Kris grinned at Tao’s biting remark. Kris wore the expression of a rebellious little boy, eyes crinkled in the corners. Tao found a strange stirring inside of him as he stared back in challenge at the soldier. Kris’s breathing had slightly increased, eyes locked in on Tao’s and holding the shorter man captive. Words were failing Tao now and just as he opened his mouth in order to give the solider a piece of his mind, the parlor doors opened.

 

“Kris! Kai has sent you here?” Sehun asked and Tao quickly stepped away from Kris. Tao’s heart was beating rapidly and he tried to compose himself.

 

“I am instructed to escort you home tomorrow morning. Your brother seems to object to the idea.” Kris explained to Sehun as both their eyes fell on Tao. Tao turned away stubbornly, refusing to admit to his own words.

 

“It’s far too late in the evening for you to return back to the Kim estate. You will stay here for the night and we will leave tomorrow morning as scheduled. I have…” Sehun paused thinking back to his older brother’s advice, “Found it in my heart to forgive Kai. I will not be filing for divorce.”

 

“Really?” Kris voiced Tao’s own surprise. “What wonderful news!”

 

“When did you decide on this?” Tao took his brother by the arm and asked in a hushed tone so that their guest would not be able to hear them.

 

“I thought over your words at dinner and you are right. Kai is kind to me and aside from this minor incident he has never harmed me in any manner. It would be far to risky to try and marry again.” Sehun smiled sweetly before turning to their guest.

 

“Now then Kris! Let us find some maids to make up your room!”

* * *

The next morning had come far too quickly for Tao’s liking. Both Huang sons had bade their parents a proper, if not stiff, farewell before heading to the train station. Tao’s train would arrive first to take him back to the capital while Sehun and Kris’s would arrive shortly after to take them in the opposite direction to the Kim estate.

 

When Tao’s train arrived, Sehun had hugged Tao tightly and refused to let go.

 

“Don’t leave. Don’t go back to that awful place and that awful man.” Sehun whispered into Tao’s hair. “You can stay with Kai and I at our house! Everyday would be fun. You wouldn’t be sad ever again, dear brother.”

 

“Sehun,” Tao gently eased out of Sehun’s arms, “I must go now. I will try to come home for the holidays if Yifan has not already made other arrangements.”

 

“And if he has? Am I not to see you for a whole year once more until your are twenty?” Sehun tugged on Tao’s arm in pleading. “I do not know if Kai will allow us a visitation to the capital. It is only you who can come home to us.”

 

“I will ask Yifan when I return. Don’t be upset, Sehun.” Tao stroked his younger brother’s face. “I will write everyday. I promise.”

 

“And I in return.” Sehun promised, finally letting go of Tao as the train whistle signaled the train would be departing soon.

 

“Captain Li.” Tao turned to the other man in their party. “It was pleasure meeting you. Please make sure my brother is returned home safely.”

 

“Naturally.” Kris took Tao’s hand without permission and placed a quick kiss to its back before Tao could even react. “I expect we shall be seeing each other soon.”

 

“I think not.” Tao forced a smile and subtly wiped the hand Kris had kissed on his coat.

 

“Sooner than you think.” Kris smiled back much to Tao’s puzzlement.

 

The train whistle blew overhead once more and Tao embraced his brother for a final time before stepping from the platform onto the train. Tao stood on the train balcony for as long as he could, wanting to soak in the sight of his home as much as he could, before the train started to move.

 

When the train finally did jolt and begin to pull away from the platform, Sehun called out to Tao wildly and waving his arm enthusiastically in goodbye. Tao waved in return…unable to keep himself from sneaking a look at Kris.


	2. Chapter 2

 

_The Wu estate and the gardens Yifan constructed for Tao._

* * *

 

Traveling by train was always an exhausting experience for Tao.

 

Mechanic travel in general revolted Tao. There was something so inhuman about the large metal beasts whose iron bodies grew hot against winter snows and plowed through anything that stood in its way. The railway had first come to the capital a number of years ago, when Tao was still a small child out on the Huang estate in the safety of the isolated country, but Tao could remember hearing tales of the newest method of transit. Some had described it as a miracle of machinery while others dubbed it a crime against nature and the gods. Horse and carriage had always been the primary methods of travel for those inland while those by the sea enjoyed travel by steamship. But still, even steamship seemed a more natural method of travel. Trains consumed coal like a ravenous wolf devours a lamb, spewing its black filth into the air wherever it traveled.

 

They were already a number of hours into their journey towards the capital. Tao would be getting off in only a few stations, just shy of the actual capital, to return to the Wu country home. As the familiar landscape of the colorful simple countryside gave way to the rolling greens of large estates and private hunting lands, Tao reflected on his visit to his family. He was pleased to hear that Sehun would not be getting a divorce. Marriage, at the root of things, was like a business agreement. While both parties may have their differences from time to time, the ultimate goal was a mutually beneficial relationship that strengthened both parties. The House of Kim could afford luxuries that many other lesser noble households in the country could not. Kai, while taking himself a bit too seriously at times, did genuinely care for an adore Tao’s younger brother. And while Tao knew Sehun was upset with Kai’s adultery, Tao knew deep inside that Sehun equally loved in return his husband.

 

“Young love is like summer.” Tao closed his eyes and rested his face in one hand.

 

Memories, fleeting images of sunsets over rye fields and shimmering golden waters, danced across Tao’s eyelids. Tao was fortunate enough to be present when Kai had initially proposed to Sehun. It was summer festival in the first year of Tao’s marriage and Yifan had agreed to take Tao home to the Huang estate in celebration.

 

Tao often liked to think of that fateful day as the day he realized what he was truly lacking in life. Prior to that point, everyone had always told Tao how fortunate he was to marry into the House of Wu but it was something Tao had difficulty grasping. He had fooled himself into thinking being towed around like a trophy was an expression of love. But then, that fateful summer afternoon when the sun was setting over the lake, everything had clicked. Yifan and Tao were seated on a picnic blanket, watching as the young man named Kim Kai chased Sehun around the in swaying stalks of rye. They were on the Kim estate, Kai being an old acquaintance of the Huang’s social circle, when Kai engaged Sehun in a game of tag. Tao could distinctly hear Sehun’s loud laughter followed by shocked silence when Kai had finally caught Tao’s younger brother and dropped down to one knee just as the sun was setting. Yifan had been reading the newspaper while Tao watched in awe as Sehun’s hands flew to his face and he cried sweet tears of joy. It was like a moment out of novel and an awful empty feeling filled Tao as he watched on.

 

He saw how earnest Kai’s face had been and how happy beyond words his brother was. It made Tao think of his own engagement, how formal it had been, when Yifan called upon Tao’s father and asked for Tao’s hand in marriage without even consulting Tao. Knowing how important a marriage to a Wu was to his mother, Tao had never thought much on his own engagement. But now, seeing a love so pure and happy before his own eyes, Tao found himself questioning his own marriage.

 

“Darling?” Tao had asked, a nickname Tao rarely used presently.

 

“Yes, my dove?” Yifan had responded, eyes not leaving the newspaper. Evidently Yifan had not noticed the proposal happening only a few yards away.

 

“Do you love me?” Tao had asked after only a moment of hesitation. His words were enough to cause Yifan pause. The elder set down his paper in his lap and turned to his new bride. Gently, he had raised a hand and caressed Tao’s cheek.

 

“I think of no one I would be prouder of having as a spouse. You are the envy of every man and it brings me immense joy knowing that I have you on my arm.” Yifan smiled and had pressed a kiss to Tao’s forehead.

 

“Yes but do you love me?” Tao had pressed and Yifan had laughed, returning to his newspaper.

 

“You are acting peculiar today. I find these questions of yours out of character. Perhaps we have been out in the sun for too long?” Yifan had chuckled, attention returning to his newspaper and that’s where the conversation had ended.

 

What seemed like idle small talk on a picnic to Yifan had rocked Tao’s very foundation. It was all after that day, things had started to change.

 

“Panyu station!” The train conductor’s shout brought Tao from his memories. “All passengers getting off at Panyu, this is your stop!”

 

Tao sighed as he stood, stretching his long slender legs and his spine, as even the plush red velvet train seats could grow uncomfortable after traveling for a few hours. Tao was ready to be off this horrible train and breathe the fresh air of the unpolluted countryside. Not many passengers were getting off at Panyu, most dressed decadently, but Tao could see through their pretenses. Panyu was the last respectable stop for nobility summer homes; anything closer to the capital would indicate a lesser noble. One woman in particular was eyeing Tao’s traveling outfit with envy, pinched brow and pursed lips as she took in the pale lilac coloring of the outfit’s lace and attention to detail in the stitching.

 

Tao shook the woman’s scornful glare from him and stepped from the train, momentarily blinded by the sun as his eyes made the transition. Tao searched for Xiumin who normally picked up Tao from the station when he spotted a familiar head of blond hair on the platform.

 

There, surrounded by a sea of admiring men and women, stood Tao’s husband. Yifan was dressed in one of his summer afternoon suits, a wonderful work done in pale blue with matching pants and jacket accented by a white poet’s shirt. The blue complimented Yifan’s ivory skin and flaxen hair quite nicely. It was no wonder so many had flocked around Yifan in hopes of striking up a conversation. Tao felt a strange emotion course through him in that moment, a sort of wistful sadness that he was married to a man so handsome and yet never felt fully content by his side. Yifan truly was a good husband to Tao, Tao reflected, dabbing at his eyes as unexpected tears found their way to Tao’s eyes.

 

“There you are, my dove!” Yifan at last spotted Tao, flashing one last dazzling smile to his crowd of admirers, before striding over to his bride.

 

“Come now! Here we are.” Yifan boldly grabbed Tao by his waist and lifted the younger from the train’s step to the safety of the platform. Tao, embarrassed by his tears, kept his head ducked. “My sweet little bride has returned home to me.”

 

“Hello, darling.” Tao sniffed, pulling his handkerchief from his breast pocket and dabbing at his eyes. “The train was filthy to the point it made my eyes water. There were some bourgeoisie gentry who had managed to purchase tickets to the first class car.”

 

“That too has been my biggest compliant of the railways. Honestly, there should be a car that forbids the lower classes no matter how much they are willing to pay.” Yifan shook his head, encasing Tao in his arms and breathing in deeply the scent of Tao’s hair. “Think no longer of them. You have returned home to me at last.”

 

“I was only gone for two nights.” Tao stated, becoming aware of those on the platform staring at the pair. Standing side-by-side, Yifan and Tao truly did look like a celebrity couple.

 

“Yes,” Yifan’s eyes darkened as he leaned down to whisper in his spouse’s ear, fingers digging into the flesh of Tao’s waist, “And those were two nights in which my body was depraved of your touch.”

 

“Mind your words!” Tao hissed, eyes wide in scandal, “There are people present.”

 

“Then let us return home as quickly as possible.” Yifan began tugging Tao towards the procession of carriages lined before the station. Xiumin waited for them, Tao’s luggage already strapped firmly to the carriage’s roof.

 

“Welcome back, Your Excellency. I hope your travels home were fruitful.” Xiumin bowed, greeting Tao before opening the carriage door and offering a hand in assistance.

 

“Thank you, Xiumin.” Tao’s smile was tight as he felt Yifan’s hand ever-present on the small of his back as he crawled into the carriage. Tao knew what fate awaited him when they returned home to the Wu estate. Yifan was like this sometimes if Tao traveled without him, he became frenzied with possessiveness almost like needing to reaffirm to himself that Tao was truly his.

 

“Of course, Your Excellency.” Xiumin shut the carriage door and assumed his position at the front of the carriage to begin their short ride home.

 

Now, sealed in the privacy of their private carriage, Yifan’s hands began to wander. Tao tried not to pay attention to it at first, staring out the window, body growing more tense the higher Yifan’s hands wandered, until finally skilled fingers stroked the space between Tao’s legs.

 

“Yifan.” Tao warned, clamping his legs together, still not looking his husband. “We are not yet home.”

 

“I cannot help myself when so many a man was staring indecently at you at the train station.” Yifan scooted closer, crowding Tao against the carriage window.

 

“You are wrong. It was you they were staring at.” Tao bit his lip and closed his eyes in discomfort when Yifan’s hands began hiking up the material of his traveling tunic.

 

“It infuriates me to wonder what vile thoughts they were thinking when staring at this body.” Yifan’s fingers at last found skin through the fabric as he teased Tao’s entrance.

 

“Will you please restrain yourself until we are at least back at the estate? I do not wish to appear inappropriately before the servants when the house staff greets us. I have an image as the keeper of the house to uphold.” Tao shifted, having no escape from Yifan as the physically larger man had boxed him in.

 

“What image to uphold when the house staff of all people have heard your screams throughout the hallways at night?” Yifan smirked and Tao’s eyes flashed.

 

Tao could not control himself or even think before he acted when he was slapping Yifan firmly across the face. The slap stung the palm of Tao’s hand and echoed in the small compartment of the carriage. It had all happened so quickly, Tao fueled by the rage of constantly being degraded by his husband, he wasn’t even aware of raising his hand.

 

Tao regretted his actions immediately, face falling, as the realization that as a lesser male he had slapped his husband. Yifan’s face was smartening where Tao had struck him, an equal look of disbelief on his face, before morphing into one of anger.

 

“I will respect your request for space while we are still within the public sphere.” Yifan moved away from Tao and sat at the other end of the carriage, rage written across his face.

 

“Yifan, I am-” Tao began to apologize when Yifan’s stern voice cut him off.

 

“However, when are to get home, in the private sphere, you are to be dealt with.”

* * *

Tao was close to a fit of anxiety by the time they had returned to the Wu estate. If looks could kill, Yifan’s gaze could freeze boiling water.

 

Tao had tensely greeted the house staff, a fake smile plastered across his face like a fool, while he kept an eye on Yifan in his peripheral view. The lead male was curt with the servants, borderline rude, but the servants had grown accustomed to such treatment by the master of the house. With Tao, however, even the servants could tell that something was amiss. The younger was constantly wringing his hands in the lilac lace of his outfit, eyes dilated, as his teeth appeared to be clenched incredibly tight.

 

“Clear out the east wing.” Yifan commanded, headed towards the staircase with Tao following demurely behind him. “I wish to have alone time with my bride. No one is to bother us. Am I understood?”

 

“Yes, Your Excellency.” The household staff bowed in unison.

 

When the pair had disappeared into the private wing, everyone broke from their bows, worried eyes meeting one another’s while no one spoke a word.

 

“Alright, you heard the masters.” Xiumin spoke loudly, “No one is to disrupt the east wing of the manor. Back to work now.”

* * *

“No.” Tao evaded Yifan and rounded the other side of the bed to place an obstacle between them.

 

“Why are you like this lately?” Yifan fumed, furiously working off the laces of his shirt as he stripped.

 

“I am not in the mood now. I have traveled all day since morning break and I wish to take a hot bath and relax.” Tao hugged his sides as he watched Yifan shed his pants. His glorious well-toned husband now stood naked before him, a look of annoyance and anger on his features.

 

“Have you forgotten your marriage vows? You are to obey me absolutely.” Yifan frowned.

 

“I have not! But Yifan, please, not today.” Tao felt his pulse quicken, fear prickling his skin into goose flesh.

 

“You are to obey me and receive punishment for your actions in the carriage. You are not to find release tonight.” Yifan stepped closer and Tao looked for a way out. Yifan was blocking the only free walkway around the bed and in a desperate measure, he flung himself on the bed in an attempts to crawl across it. Yifan however was too quick and joined Tao on the bed, pinning the younger down amongst the sheets.

 

“No!” Tao shrieked, his screams resonating throughout the manor so that even the servants on the first floor could faintly hear him.

 

“Enough!” Yifan snarled, ripping the beautiful lilac material of Tao’s tunic from him. Tao cried out as he heard the expensive fabric rip beneath Yifan’s harsh fingers and began to sob.

 

“No! Yifan, please!” Tao pleaded, scared. While Tao did not particularly enjoy it when they made love, never before had Yifan disrespected Tao’s wishes and taken him by force. “Please!”

 

“Why are you denying me? I am your husband!” Yifan’s eyes were clouded as he finishing tearing Tao’s clothes from him leaving his spouse tangled in strips of lace wrapped around his pale slender limbs.

 

“Yifan, no!” Tao begged when Yifan threaded his fingers through Tao’s hair locks and secured his hold on his spouse. Tao’s eyes darted across Yifan’s face, searching for any signs of reason in his husband, but Yifan was already closing the gap between them.

 

Before Tao could get out another cry of protest, Yifan’s lips were covering Tao’s in a forceful kiss. Yifan worked his mouth against Tao’s, fingers still entangled in the younger’s hair, as he bit and licked across Tao’s lips. Yifan’s naked body was hot against Tao’s, erection stiff and digging into the flesh of Tao’s hip, as he worked his body atop the smaller man’s.

 

Tao found his mouth opened by Yifan’s questing tongue and soon had his mouth being thoroughly devoured by his husband. Yifan exhaled shakily through his nose, beginning his rock his hips down against Tao’s for friction, as he ran his free hand appreciatively up and down the length of Tao’s torso. The gesture was a familiar one, something that Yifan often did to calm Tao down during their lovemaking, and even now it subconsciously calmed Tao’s nerves.

 

However, Tao’s moment of peace was brief as he felt that calming hand wander lower and a curious finger prod at his entrance. Tao’s form jolted, trying to keep Yifan’s appendage as from his rear as possible, but Yifan was stronger than Tao. He easily used his weight and larger form to hold Tao down as his index finger breached that protective ring of muscles.

 

“Yifan!” Tao hissed at the lack of lubrication. He tossed his head to the side and panted heavily, tears making his vision swim at the small flicker of pain the intrusion caused.

 

“Why do you cry out?” Yifan asked, angrily pumping his finger in and out of Tao in an attempt to loosen him up. “It was you who used to seek me every night at the beginning of our union and now it is I who must seek you.”

 

“Stop, please.” Tao whimpered, when Yifan forced his finger deeper. “I do not want to.”

 

“It is your duty as my spouse to share my bed if I wish so.” Yifan frowned, inserting a second digit along with the first and Tao cried out, nails digging into Yifan’s forearm when he grabbed onto him.

 

Yifan paused, fingers unmoving within Tao, a look of confusion on his face as he stared down at the crying form of his bride. Tao’s eyes were wide with fear, tears rolling down his cheeks, as his expression seemed to convey his pleading for this torture to stop.

 

“And it is your duty as my husband to protect me and look out for my wellbeing. I do not wish to lay with you tonight. Can you not respect my wishes on this matter?” Tao pleaded and Yifan’s stomach twisted unpleasantly.

 

“Tao, my sweet Tao.” Yifan whispered, seemingly coming to his senses, as he pulled his fingers from his unwilling partner. “I’m so sorry. Forgive me.”

 

“Y-Yifan.” Tao blinked through his tears, trembling hands coming to rest on the man’s chest and he pushed upwards. “Please just let me go.”

 

“Forgive me. Forgive me, please. My sweet dear Tao.” Yifan leaned down and passionately kissed his bride, his other hand finally relinquishing his hold in Tao’s hair. Yifan came to wrap his arms around Tao’s lower back as he forced his bride to arch from the bed and press their forms together as Yifan kissed the younger. Unlike earlier, the brute force and urgency from Yifan’s kisses were gone. Instead now, Yifan’s lips moved like silk against Tao’s mouth, sucking sweetly on Tao’s lower lip and occasionally kissing the corners of Tao’s mouth.

 

“I love you.” Yifan broke from their kiss, pressing his face into Tao’s neck. “I love you so much, Tao.”

 

“Please let me go.” Tao whispered, unable to meet Yifan’s eyes and see the look of hurt there at Tao’s words.

 

“Not until I have made things right. I will worship your body and beg for forgiveness. Let me make it up to you, my dove.” Yifan began to pepper kisses from Tao’s neck down his chest and Tao fidgeted.

 

“No, Yifan.” Tao’s hand gently pushed at his husband’s shoulder. “Please, just let me go.”

 

“No.” The anger in Yifan’s voice had returned, eyes as black as coal meeting Tao’s with intense disapproval. “I will make up my actions to you.”

 

“There is no need.” Tao wiggled beneath Yifan’s hold in an attempts to get free.

 

“I love you, Tao. Let me earn my forgiveness.” Yifan was glaring at his bride now, “Do you not wish to right the wrong that has happened here?”

 

“I wish for space.” Tao said softly and Yifan sat up from the bed immediately. Startled, Tao watched as his husband left him alone on the bed and began searching for his clothing on the floor.

 

“Do you enjoy hurting me in such a heartless manner?” Yifan demanded, pulling his undergarments back on. “Does it amuse you?”

 

“No, Yifan. That is not my intent. I am tried from my travels and…” Tao trailed off which only served to anger Yifan more.

 

“What was it that you meant to say? Go on. Finish your statement.” Yifan stood before the bed’s edge now, imposing form looming over the still naked Tao.

 

“I am not your toy. I feel suffocated.” Tao admitted his long kept secret. He was met with silence by Yifan’s end and Tao winced, the lack of a response worse than any words.

 

“You feel suffocated.” Yifan repeated, the air shifting between them. Tao could sense immediately that Yifan was shutting Tao out, too consumed in his own thoughts to hear any explanation Tao might offer.

 

“Yes.” Tao whispered and Yifan inhaled sharply, hands clenching into fists at his sides.

 

“You feel suffocated by my actions or is it by my love? Which do you feel has oppressed you in such a manner when I have offered nothing but the world to you?” Yifan did not wait for answer, nor did he want to hear one, when he found his night robe and pulled it over his undergarments.

 

“Yifan…” Tao watched helplessly as his husband stopped at the doorway.

 

“If you feel so stifled then fine. I shall give you the space that you so desperately wish for. Forgive me for simply performing my duties as a husband. A fair rest of the evening to you.” Yifan said, his back to Tao before he was leaving the bedroom, slamming the door behind him.

 

The crystal lamp on the vanity shook with the force that Yifan had closed the door and Tao slowly curled in on himself on the bed. Despite the sweltering summer heat outside the manor, Tao felt incredibly cold in that moment.

 

With a shuddering sob, Tao pressed his forehead into his knees and began to cry.

* * *

“Have you seen the ballet _Petrushka_ before?” Tao was vaguely aware that Kim Suho was speaking to him but Tao’s mind was elsewhere.

 

“I’m sorry what was your question, Suho?” Tao forced himself to take his eyes way from where Yifan was conversing with some other lead males and their spouses on the floor seating section of the theater. Currently Tao was seated in the Wu’s private box in the theater so that Tao was able to have the best view of the stage and not be surrounded by crowds like how the floor seating section was. The House of Kim owned a box directly next to the Wu’s and Chen’s spouse Suho had come for a brief visit before the ballet started.

 

“I asked if you have seen _Petrushka_ before.” Suho smiled softly and Tao smiled weakly in return.

Suho was much older than Tao, closer to Yifan and Chen’s age, and had always acted as a sort of motherly character to Tao since his capital society debut. Yifan and Chen were old classmates from university and had remained in the same social circles since that time. Yifan was not particularly close to Kim Chen but he did not despise him either. Rather it was coincidence that the Kim’s lived only a few streets over from the Wu’s in the capital and that both houses’ summer homes were in Panyu.

 

Chen worked in the financial branch of the government. He was unusually short of a lead male but was a hardworking man with strong thoughts on things like alchemy and philosophy. Chen’s conversations made Tao’s head swim so he often took up conversation with his spouse instead. Suho was from the House of Kim just as Chen was but was from a less wealthy branch. While it seemed old fashioned in this day in age, it was not uncommon that the two were first cousins who were wed.

 

Intermarriage among family lines was common in order to keep certain lands and power within a family. The House of Kim was a very populous house that encouraged intermarriage in order to keep the house from becoming even further stretched out than it already was. Suho was not considered a beauty by any means in the standards set for lesser males but Tao liked Suho regardless. Suho was one of the few people in capital society that Tao could stand to talk to. In addition, since Sehun’s marriage to Kim Kai—another cousin to both Suho and Chen—Tao felt especially close to Suho as they were inadvertently related through marriage now no matter how distant the connection.

 

“No, I am not familiar with the ballet.” Tao shook his head, slightly embarrassed that he always appeared less worldly than Suho. For a lesser male, Suho was extremely well read and informed about the happenings of the world.

 

“Well,” Suho unfolded the ballet pamphlet to point at the images printed within it, “The story is a sad one, a tragic love story if you will. It follows a puppet who comes to life through magic but lives a sad life in a cramped dark cell. The one thing that brings the puppet happiness is his love for another puppet in the form of a ballerina. He longs desperately for her but upon confessing is rejected. The ballerina’s lover is angered by the puppet and cuts him down with one swing of his mighty sword. Onlookers to the murder are horrified but are soon reminded that he was simply a puppet and not a real human. Sadly, the puppet was so traumatized by his loss of love and his brutal murder that his ghost continues to roam in anguish over his fate.”

 

“Oh.” Tao blinked, staring down at the images of the set design. “I can see this ballet is quite elaborate.”

 

Tao traced the image of the forlorn puppet locked in his dark cell and frowned, closing the pamphlet instantly.

 

“I’ve heard it’s quite good so I’m greatly looking forward to tonight’s performance.” Suho laughter pleased. The man then surveyed the theater as the lights overhead flickered signaling the ballet was soon to start.

 

“I hope I’m not interrupting.” A voice joined them and Tao turned to see Chen entering the box. “I’ve come to fetch my spouse. Evening well Tao.”

 

“Good evening, Chen.” Tao smiled pleasantly, beginning to grow nervous as the lights flickered once more overhead.

 

“I’m afraid I’ll be stealing Suho away from you now but will you and Yifan stay after the show for tea and treats?” Chen asked, extending his arm as Suho rose and assumed his position besides his husband.

 

“I think so.” Tao began to look for Yifan, worried that he had not returned to the box yet. It was highly improper and odd for Yifan to leave Tao unattended for so long.

 

“If you are looking for your husband, he told me to inform you that he will be watching from Zhang Yixing’s box. Apparently there is business they need to discuss and he did not wish to distract you from tonight’s performance.” Chen answered Tao’s unasked question as he and Suho took their leave.

 

“Thank you, Chen. I was unaware that business had followed my husband even out here to Panyu.” Tao’s heart dropped, internal panic overtaking him.

 

“We will be right next to you in our box if you need anything.” Suho reminded Tao as the couple left, leaving Tao alone in a box meant to seat at least six.

 

Tao felt incredibly embarrassed and small in that moment. Across the theater, barely visible through the dim lighting as the show was about to begin, Tao could make out Yifan’s form seated in the Zhang’s box. Tao worried his lip and briefly glanced around to theater to ensure that no one had taken notice that Tao was sitting by himself without his husband.

 

Ever since their argument that night Tao returned home from the Huang estate, Yifan had kept his word about giving Tao space. In fact, quite cruelly, Yifan was giving more space than was appropriate. At breakfast, Yifan did not speak to Tao unless Tao engaged in conversation but even then it was one word replies. During the day, Yifan wandered off during their visits to their friend’s estates under the guise of wanting to have strictly lead male bonding time and leaving Tao to the lesser males. At dinner outings out in public, Yifan still would not speak to Tao although from time to time to keep up appearances, would take Tao’s hand and stroke his arm. The nights however were the worst. Yifan would wait until late to crawl into bed beside Tao and then turn his back to his bride, pretending to sleep if Tao tried to speak to him.

 

Tao while shocked at the cold-shoulder treatment was even more shocked at how long Yifan had been keeping this up. Tao figured such behavior would pass within a few days but it was now going on the third week that Yifan had acted in such a way and Tao was beginning to go crazy. It was incredibly stressful and embarrassing how in public Yifan effectively didn’t want anything to do with Tao any longer and Tao was forced to fabricated excuses why his usually doting husband was acting so distant. But even after a few lunch dates or strolls in the park with friends, Tao’s lies were beginning to sound weak even to his own ears.

 

The audience began to applaud as the ballet started, the heavy red curtain lifting to reveal an elaborate backdrop and merry colorful costumes. Tao broke out his fan and began to fan himself, feeling the tears gathering in his eyes, as he forced himself to keep his eyes trained on the stage and act like nothing was wrong. If Yifan’s intent was to make Tao suffer, he was thoroughly succeeding.

 

As the story unfolded and the audience learned the sad tale of Petrushka the puppet, Tao could not keep himself from looking to the Zhang’s box. It was around the fifth time that Tao snuck a glance to the box directly across his own in the theater that Tao caught Yifan’s eye. Yifan, who had already been staring at Tao before Tao peeked at him, wore a condescending smirk on his face. Eyes speaking of ‘this is your punishment’. Tao had tore his gaze away immediately and did not look at the Zhang box for the remainder of the evening.

 

Somehow Tao managed to make until the intermission without completing breaking down into tears. The moments the lights had come back on, Tao rushed from his box, pushing through the crowds of people, with the goal of fleeing the theater all together, when he ran straight into someone.

 

“I’m terribly sorry. Excuse me.” Tao apologized without even looking up when he felt a pair of hands gently grab him by the shoulders.

 

“Well what a surprise indeed. I told you that you would be seeing me much sooner than you thought.” A familiar voice teased and Tao’s heart stopped, head jerking upwards to see none other than Li Kris standing before him.

 

“W-what?” Tao gaped like a fish and Kris laughed at the expression, hands squeezing Tao’s shoulders with his laughter.

 

“Why what an expression that is! To see the great Wu Tao shocked beyond words. Has my dashing good looks really stunned you so?” Kris began guiding Tao from the flow of traffic over to stand besides the wall.

 

“What are you doing here in Panyu?” Tao demanded, facing coloring bright red at Kris’s teasing.

 

Li Kris was just as irritatingly handsome as Tao remembered. His form was still as muscular and his eyes still an unsettling piercing iceberg blue. However, unlike last time, Kris no longer wore his soldier uniform but a skillfully tailored suit appropriate of their setting at the opera.

 

“Our time for discussion was filled with your brother last time that I was not able to tell you that my post has been reassigned to the capital. I have been given a few weeks leave before I am to return to my new post so I came to visit family in Panyu.” Kris explained and Tao could have kicked himself for how his knees grew weak with each flash of Kris’s sparkling white teeth.

 

“I was not aware that your family had a residence in Panyu. In fact, I am not very familiar with the House of Li generally.” Tao confessed, hyperconscious that Kris had still not let go of his shoulders.

 

“The House of Li is nowhere near in grandeur that of the House of Huang let alone the House of Wu but we are a relatively stable house.” Kris was vague in response but he was already turning the conversation around to Tao. “But enough of me. How have you been since we last spoke? Have you been well?”

 

“As well as one can be in the social scene of the capital’s elite.” Tao remarked bitterly and Kris squeezed Tao’s shoulders again.

 

“Are you alright?” Kris spoke softly, ducking down to meet Tao’s eye. Tao was shocked at how genuinely worried Kris looked. “Where is your husband? It is unusual to see a lesser male alone at the opera.”

 

“You were watching me?” Tao gasped, angry and shamed at the same time.

 

“How can I watch the ballet when such fine beauty is before me?” Kris whispered and Tao felt his entire body flush.

 

“You are all flattery and no sustenance. Mother warned me of men like you.” Tao smiled bitterly and Kris let go of Tao’s shoulders to extend an arm in offering.

 

“And you look like someone who could use a friend.” Kris nodded to Tao, waiting for Tao to take his arm.

 

Tao hesitated, taking in the sight of Kris with his boyish smile and how sincere he appeared in his gesture. With a trembling hand, Tao wrapped his arms around Kris’s arm and allowed the soldier to lead him back to the Wu box.

 

When they passed the Kim box, Tao saw a flash of Suho staring strangely at him but Tao’s attention was soon focused on Kris again when the man whispered in his ear.

 

“How could anyone willing leave such a fine creature to sit by himself?” Kris dropped in a goofy bow and motioned with his hand for Tao to enter the box. “After you, my prince.”

 

“Oh hush!” Tao found himself laughing and Kris smiled at the sound.

 

The pair sat together in the box, waiting for the ballet to resume, unaware of the set of eyes watching them from across the theater.


	3. Chapter 3

  


_The country residence of the House of Li._

* * *

 

 

 

Accustomed to constantly being touched by Yifan, Tao realized how much he had missed and craved physical contact as Kris delicately stroked Tao’s forearm throughout the remainder of the ballet. While first startling Tao, the young man had settled into a foggy warm haze as Kris traced patterns and whispered lowly to him during the show. The moment felt incredibly intimate, given the dim lighting of the theater only furthered darkened as the heavy red velvet curtains in their private box absorbed light even more. Tao could hear Kris’s every breath, feel the hairs on his arm rise on tip as the rough pads of Kris’s fingers danced along his pale soft flesh, and feel the warmth Kris’s body was throwing every time he leaned over to whisper to Tao. It felt so nice to be receiving such attention, as Kris’s piercing blue eyes seemed only to watch Tao and Tao alone.

 

“How awful.” Kris commented, leaning closer to Tao to whisper to him once again. Tao shivered as he felt Kris press up against his side. “Why would the puppeteer bring Petrushka to life only for him to suffer so?”

 

“It seems unfair that the ballerina will not return his love when he is so clearly better than the other male puppet.” Tao commented, eyes focused on the stage but attention focused on Kris.

 

“Marionette. Petrushka is a marionette come to life, not a puppet.” Kris corrected. “A fate far worse than that of a puppet as a marionette thinks it has free motion but only because it is unable to see the invisible wires connecting it to the puppeteer above.”

 

Kris’s gaze felt unusually tense then and Tao turned from the stage to look at the man, unnerved at the look of knowing in his eyes. The hand tracing patterns on Tao’s arm had stopped as Kris elected to boldly hold Tao’s hand instead. Tao, out of modesty, retracted his hand immediately and sat straighter in his chair.

 

“I get the sense that we are no longer talking about the ballet anymore. Your words are puzzling, Captain.” Tao briefly snuck a glance around the theater to see if anyone had seen them.

 

“Tao,” Kris took Tao’s hand in both of his now, shifting his weight in his seat so that he fully faced the other, “I am to confess to you something that I am embarrassed of.”

 

“Kris-” Tao began to blush as he feared being seen by the other patrons of the ballet. In the background, the music started to swell with the closing piece. Tao’s heart rate increased in time with the music and he fidgeted uncomfortably.

 

“Please hear a poor lost man out. I have always loved you. Since many years ago, I find my thoughts consumed with you.” Kris whispered, hands squeezing Tao’s tighter.

 

“Kris, I do not know what to say. We have only just met.” Tao laughed nervously, unable to look Kris directly in the face. Kris squeezed Tao’s hands once more and drew closer, demanding Tao’s attention.

 

“I knew from the moment you walked into the parlor at the Huang estate that you did not recognize me. We met once, very briefly and very long ago, when you were but a child.” Kris pressed and Tao tried desperately to make sense of Kris’s words.

 

Kris claimed to have loved Tao for many years but Tao could not place every having met Kris. Tao’s first memory of the man was of a few weeks ago when Tao had returned home to talk sense into Sehun. Tao shook his head, both confused and unable to remember Kris.

 

“It was the Kim estate for their winter festival celebration, the year they had live reindeer as entertainment.” Kris seemed so desperate for Tao to remember.

 

The Huangs attended the Kim’s winter festival celebration for as long as Tao could remember. Some of his earliest memories were stealing sweets and wine off the long banquet tables with Sehun as they hid from the adults. It was always a grand joyous event with nobility from all over the region so it would not be surprising if the House of Li were invited. But, despite the multitude of these happy childhood memories, Tao could not place ever meeting Kris.

 

“Vaguely.” Tao lied with a soft smile, feeling pity for Kris in that moment. Kris seemed to sigh in relief, loosening his hold on Tao’s hand as a large grin spread across his face.

 

“We met that night in the ballroom. You were seated with your brother at another table and I could not help but watch you. You were so beautiful even back then. My father caught me looking and took me over to meet you and your parents. I can still recall how nervous I was walking over to see you. My hands were so sweaty, I felt as if my gloves were going to slip off at any moment.” Kris chuckled and Tao felt greater guilt that he could not remember such an encounter when clearly it had meant so much to Kris.

 

“I would have liked to see you as a child again. You were no doubt very sweet.” Tao smiled.

 

“Unfortunately that was the only year the House of Li was invited to the Kim’s festivities. I, who came from a house so much lower than yours, had no chance or hope of seeing you again. I moved on with life, joined the army, but in the back of my mind I constantly thought of you. I heard gossip of your society debut, how you were all the rage on the marriage market. I wanted so desperately to return home and offer my hand but I was stationed in the colonies at that time. By the time I was able to transfer back home, you were already betrothed to another.” Kris trailed off, his bitterness apparent in this tone of voice.

 

“Would… would you really?” Tao asked very softly after a few moments of thought. “You planned on proposing to me?”

 

“Yes.” Kris reached into his pants pocket and produced a small black box. Tao’s heart leapt into his throat then as Kris opened the box to reveal a diamond ring. The diamond was small, far smaller than anything Tao had ever seen among the nobles, Tao’s own ring from Yifan dwarfed Kris’s into looking like a cheap trinket. But still, Tao could see how proud of that ring Kris seemed as he no doubt paid for it himself on his soldier’s wage.

 

“Oh Kris.” Tao breathed, unsure how to proceed but there was no need.

 

A roar of applause broke throughout the theater, causing Tao to jump with fright, as the ballet had ended. The dancers were lined up for their bows now, beaming in their audience’s praise, as roses rained down onto the stage. All around the private box, people were standing in applause as some men even whistled.

 

Tao turned back to look at Kris but the man was quickly putting that small black box away, smoothing out his suit, and standing in applause as well. Tao had no choice but to clap as well when the lights soon came back on.

 

A low rumble erupted in the theater as people began gathering their things to exit and strike up conversation of the magnificent show they had just witnessed. There was movement everywhere in the theater and Tao’s heart skipped a beat when he looked to the Zhang box and saw that Yifan was missing.

 

“You needn’t answer me now. I know what I have said is a lot to take in.” Kris said.

 

Just then, the curtains to their private box opened to reveal Suho and Chen. Both men seemed surprised at the presence of Kris and Tao did not notice how Suho immediately zeroed in on the man who was clearly not Tao’s husband.

 

“My, my what a wonderful production. The set was simply exquisite!” Suho smiled widely, entering the box without hesitation as he took Tao by the arm and pulled him close. Suho effectively shoved himself between Tao and Kris like a barrier wall.

 

“How did you enjoy the performance? Wasn’t it everything I said it would be?” Suho said in the false image of looking happy. “Now you promised me you attend the party after.”

 

“I am sorry,” Suho addressed Kris, raising an eyebrow icily, “But Tao had promised his company to me. I do not believe we have formally met.”

 

“Yes of course. I am Captain Li Kris of his Royal Emperor’s Guard.” Kris bowed in greeting and Suho hummed in recognition.

 

“That you are. I am Kim Suho and this fine gentleman here is my husband.” Chen stepped forward to bow on cue.

 

“Good evening. I am Kim Chen of the House of Kim, Vice Minister of Finance to His Majesty.” Chen introduced himself.

 

“Well,” Suho began dragging Tao towards the box’s exit, “It was very fine meeting you, Li Kris, but my feet are killing me so we will be taking our leave now.”

 

“Suho.” Tao interrupted, digging his heels into the ground when Suho attempted to drag him away, “Can Kris not come to tea as well?”

 

“You’re having tea at this hour?” Kris asked surprised, the ballet had carried them well into the evening.

 

“Hmm well yes.” Suho’s smile was strained. “It is a tradition that all benefactors of the ballet attend a party afterwards. It’s normally the same lot of people every time so I am not sure how receptive they will be to guests.”

 

“Surely some variety could be used. He can attend as my guest.” Tao argued when Suho dug his fingers into Tao’s arm. Tao winced and looked his friend questioningly.

 

“I know when I am not wanted. I could not even think of breaking tradition and invading on a private gathering for those who have donated. I sadly have not had the funds to donate to the ballet yet so it would be improper of me to attend.” Kris smiled pleasantly and Tao worried his lip.

 

“If you are my guest, there is nothing to be said of if you do or do not donate.” Tao attempted.

 

“No, Captain Li is right. It would not be appropriate no matter how much I wish he could attend. I would not want to place him in an uncomfortable situation, especially if he were a guest.” Suho quipped and Kris’s smile grew tighter.

 

“I will be taking my leave then. Tao,” Kris turned to the shorter male and stole his hand for a quick kiss, “I trust I will be seeing you again shortly. Have a lovely rest of your evening.”

 

“But Kris…” Tao trailed off as the taller man turned to the other two men in their party.

 

“Kim Chen and Kim Suho, it was a pleasure making your acquaintances.” Kris bowed.

 

“Likewise.” Chen answered for the couple though he did not seem pleased at all.

 

“Evening well then.” Kris bid one last farewell, eyes locking with Tao’s before he made his exit. Tao watched, the sensation of sadness overcoming him, as Kris retreated into the crowds.

 

“Tao.” Suho commanded Tao’s attention as he spoke to the younger is a hushed but serious tone. “How is it that you know this man?”

 

“Indeed.” Chen chipped in, drawing closer so that three of them would have privacy. “It is something that I find quite confusing as well.”

 

“Kris is a friend of my brother’s husband, both your cousin, Kim Kai. I met him when I returned home a few weeks prior to see Sehun. Through some twist of fate it seems he has been reassigned to work in the capitol and that I met with him again this night.” Tao explained.

 

“Tao, from one lesser male to another, I do not advise you be seen with this man again in public.” Suho said and Tao felt outrage at those words.

 

“What is your reasoning for advising me to do so? Li Kris has proven to be nothing but a kind and gentle man to me. I do not see any threat he may pose.” Tao frowned, bristling.

 

“Think of your reputation!” Suho cried, a bit louder than he intended. “What will people think when they see you being so intimate with a man who you are not wed to?”

 

“We are simply friends!” Tao defended his actions. “Nothing more! You know me, Suho. I am not one to wander.”

 

“But others may have their doubts and when rumor spreads, it catches everything aflame like wild fire. There is no putting it out until it has burned what started it.” Suho warned.

 

“Tao,” Chen added, “It is not my place to advise another man’s bride but please listen to Suho. The people of the capitol live for gossip. Never give them anything they can use against you.”

 

“You both are acting as if I have committed a crime.” Tao scoffed, pulling free of Suho.

 

“Tao, please.” Suho implored, reaching out for Tao but the younger took a step back.

 

“You are both my friends. You are both honorable people. Kris is my friend as well. He is an honorable man that has served this country. I will be friends with whom I see fit. I do not wish for this to affect our friendship so please respect my choice.” Tao crossed his arms over his stomach for comfort and looked to Suho then Chen.

 

“I will respect you but not him. Remember my words.” Suho stood tall before brushing past Tao to leave. “We will be at the party if you wish to sit with us. Come, Chen.”

 

Suho set off into the crowds and Chen moved to leave as well but not before whispering to Tao, “Please think wisely. You are a sweet boy. It would be a shame to see you ruined by rumor.” Then Chen was gone after his bride.

 

Suho and Chen’s warning irked Tao. Tao did not see the problem in having lead male acquaintances. True it was unusual, as most lesser males were friends with other lesser males and the same being said for lead males, but Tao did not see the harm in it.

 

While Kris had confessed feelings of love for Tao, Tao was already wed to another. Surely Kris was an honorable man and would respect that cold hard fact.

* * *

In the weeks following, Tao made the decision for himself to keep seeing Kris.

 

Their outings, while having the feel of courtship, were no doubt in Tao’s mind platonic meetings. The pair ventured everywhere from the lakes littering the countryside to the colorful shops in Panyu’s center to various coffee houses. Each day was more fun than the last and Tao found himself sad whenever the sun began to set and it was time for him to return home.

 

It was so nice to have someone to talk to as Yifan hadn’t spoken to Tao in weeks. Kris showered Tao in gifts, much to Tao’s objection, with the excuse that he could not help himself when he saw Tao fawning over objects in stores.

 

This day had been especially fun as Kris had taken Tao to a circus. Tao was giddy with excitement at the prospect of seeing the fearsome tigers, bearded women, and sword-swallowers the circus boasted about having. When the show had started, Tao had nearly jumped in glee as he stamped his feet in excitement. Such behavior was improper for a person his standing but Tao did not care on these outings with Kris. When Tao was with Kris, Tao could be anyone he wanted to be.

 

“I don’t want it to end!” Tao groaned as the sun was beginning to set overhead and the crowds filed out from the circus tent. “It was so amazing. I’ve never seen anything like it! Did you see that one woman who was able to stand on one leg whilst riding a horse? It was incredible! I want to learn to do that!”

 

“You have the enthusiasm of a child.” Kris teased, pinching Tao’s cheek and Tao squawked in outrage.

 

“Do not mock me!” Tao laughed, shoving Kris in the arm. “What those people did was near superhuman.”

 

“I assure you, they are very much just human. What you saw was the result of years of practice and little bit of magic.” Kris did a grand sweep of the air with his hand and spoke in the manner the ringleader had.

 

“And how would you know of such secrets?” Tao challenged.

 

“I had… a friend who was in the circus. He was an acrobat. He told me of all the secrets of the circus world.”

 

“A friend in the circus? You always know such amazing and foreign people. I’m envious of you and your travels with the army.” Tao pouted.

 

“Don’t be. Life as a soldier and on the road grows very lonely. It was only natural I sought out friends to help pass the time and ease the ache.” Kris shook his head and extended his arm to Tao as they walked. The crowds around them were a bit chaotic and Tao grabbed onto Kris’s arm, not wanting to get lost.

 

“I must seem so dull by comparison.” Tao lamented, hanging his head.

 

“Not at all. In fact,” Something was different about Kris’s tone of voice as he hooked one finger under Tao’s chin and lifted up his face, “You are someone who never ceases to fascinate me. I could watch you for hours.”

 

“K-Kris.” Tao stuttered, face flaming at how close their faces were to each other.

 

Then, before Tao even knew what was happening, Kris was closing the distance between them and firmly pressing a kiss to Tao’s lips.

 

Tao stood still in shock at the situation. Here was a man Tao had considered a friend and had grown so close to. Kris always made Tao’s days brighter and Tao felt a fondness in his heart for the other. And while, such a romantic gesture had caught Tao off guard, he found himself settling into the kiss. Tao’s eyes fluttered shut, his knees grew weak, as Kris wrapped one strong arm around Tao’s waist to pull him closer.

 

Time seemed to stop then as the world narrowed down to just the two in that large crowd of people, which moved like a sea around them. Tao could feel the strong body of Kris pressing into his own and taste the sweet flavor of sugared candies on Kris’s lips. The man still had that intoxicating scent as when they had first met and Tao felt as if his heart were about to burst. Kris moved his lips softly against Tao’s, holding Tao so tightly as if in disbelief of the situation himself.

 

When they were done, the two parted slowly. Tao’s eyes lazily opened, breathing having picked up from when their lips were locked, as Kris stared into his soul. Tao could feel the love and warmth radiating from Kris’s eyes then and he felt light as air.

 

“Pictures!” A man holding a camera on a tripod cried, startling the two apart. The man gestured to Tao and Kris expectantly.

 

“I don’t see why not. How about a photograph to commemorate your first time to a circus?” Kris asked Tao, wrapping his arm around Tao’s lower back.

 

“Um… yes why not.” Tao’s face was flushed from their kiss and Kris smiled, eyeing Tao from the corner of his eye.

 

“Happy couple, now smile!” The cameraman instructed and Tao blinked in surprise.

 

“Oh we’re not…” Tao trailed off when he felt Kris watching him. The cameraman threw the black cloth over his head so that he could see Kris and Tao within the viewfinder.

 

“On the count of three!” The man said and Kris pressed closer.

 

“One!” Tao looked to Kris to see if he were as embarrassed as Tao felt.

 

“Two!” Kris oozed confidence as he grinned down to Tao before looking to the camera.

 

“Three!”

 

The flash of the camera was blinding and Tao would later discover he was blurred in the photo from having moved. The cameraman pronounced it a success anyways.

* * *

The evening was growing late in the window of Kris’s carriage as they rode from Panyu’s city center to the estates in the countryside. Kris would customarily drop Tao home before sunset with the promise of another adventure the next day but the air was uneasy between the two now.

 

They had yet to talk of the kiss that occurred at the circus earlier and Tao was unsure how to approach the topic. They were nearing the fork in the road that determined if the carriage were to head in the leftward direction to the Wu estate or the rightward direction to the Li manor. Tao had never actually been invited to Kris’s home and he wondered greatly what it looked like.

 

The carriage hit a hole in the road and jostled, Tao reaching out a hand and bracing himself by using Kris’s leg as support. Tao removed his hand instantly, shyly meeting Kris’s eye as the man watched Tao strangely. They were nearly at the fork now.

 

“Tao.” Kris spoke at last, voice deep and sounding strained.

 

“Yes?” Tao asked, titling his head to the side in question. Kris seemed at a loss for words, eyes scanning Tao’s frame as he swallowed.

 

“Don’t go home just yet.” Kris said it.

 

“Pardon?” Tao squinted. “It’s almost sunset. I always go at sunset for supper.”

 

“Not tonight. Come with me to my house just for a little while longer. You can go home after and tell Yifan you were feeling ill. That is, if he even asks.” Kris added that last part quietly.

 

“But what are we to do at your home?” Tao was confused and Kris sighed.

 

“You have never been to my residence and I wish to offer a tour. It has been rude of me not to invite you to my home for so long. I make up for that today.” Kris explained, reaching across the carriage and taking both of Tao’s hands in his. He brought Tao’s hands to his face and pressed a soft kiss to their backs. “Please, Tao.”

 

“I don’t know.” Tao hesitated. “It would be improper for me to stay out so late into the evening.”

 

“No one is to know. Yifan does not wait for you at home anymore, does he not? Was it not you who told me you could return home in the wee hours of the morning and he wouldn’t even notice?” Kris quoted something Tao had admitted a few days prior.

 

“Well…” Tao breathed, “That does hold truth but still I don’t know.”

 

“It will only be for a short while. I promise.” Kris said, squeezing Tao’s hands in his.

 

Tao thought hard on the situation, unsure exactly how to proceed as his heart and mind were torn into two different directions. While a part of Tao deeply trusted Kris and wanted to assume the most innocent of intentions, another part of Tao screamed in warning. Tao had tried to ignore the looks of longing his new acquaintance threw in his direction when Kris thought he wasn’t paying attention. Tao noticed how Kris loved to let his hands linger on Tao’s skin inappropriately or when a personal touch was not needed. These were all things that Tao knew and yet a small part of his heart wanted to believe otherwise.

 

Tao had been having so much fun with Kris these past few weeks. This type of joy was something that had been lacking from Tao’s life in capitol since he’d left behind Sehun in the country. All of Tao’s life people were constantly wanting Tao not for himself but what he could provide them. His parents used him as a bargaining chip to pull their house from shame, his husband used him as a symbol of status, and even Tao’s supposed friends in the capitol only remained close to Tao for hopes of gaining Yifan’s good graces.

 

A part of Tao feared that Kris had similar intentions. Just how true were this man’s words of love? Doubt ate away at the dark haired man and yet he so desperately yearned to be truly loved, he couldn’t imagine if Kris’s sentiment had been untrue.

 

Tao looked to the man before him. He studied the soldier’s chiseled facial features, the sweet curve to his lips, his steady piercing gaze watching Tao in return and anxiously awaiting the younger’s answer, and how comforting and warm Kris’s hands were as they held Tao’s.

 

Tao did not want to think that such a kind man, someone who had been the closest thing Tao had to a real friend in ages, could have ulterior motives.

 

“Only for a short while and then I must be returning home.” Tao at last answered, ducking his head and blushing when Kris laughed in pleasure.

 

“You will love it. My home holds charms very different than the rest of the nobility country homes.” Kris assured Tao, his so blinding that Tao found himself smiling as well.

* * *

Kris had not been exaggerating when he claimed his home was different than the rest of the nobility households.

 

While Tao’s natal home had been constructed in the old style gothic era and the current rage among the nobility including the Wu estate was a lighter neo-classic style, Kris’s home was something else all together. After passing the grand mansions of the country, one could stumble along a small plot of land secluded from the main road in the middle of a lavender field, in which a small cottage sat. It was possibly the smallest house that Tao had ever set foot in. The structure only had two floors in total, constructed of marble covered in ivy with a stonewall surrounding the whole thing, if Tao had to use one word to describe Kris’s home is would be ‘quaint’.

 

Currently the pair were seated before the large marble fireplace that dominated the main entertaining room. Kris sat leisurely in a pillowy armchair while Tao had opted to perch himself on a cream fainting couch. Various portraits of hunting scenes were hung all over the walls of the room and the floor was covered a lush Persian rug. Even Kris’s tea ware fascinated Tao as the young man observed the paintings of rabbits dancing along the teacup rims.

 

The entire house smelled of lavender from the field of plants growing outside but by the fire the rich scent of the birch log on the fire filled the air. Tao took a deep inhale and relaxed, finding comfort the dim coziness of Kris’s small cottage.

 

“Is this truly your summer home?” Tao wondered aloud, glancing to the portraits on the walls again. Tao felt as if he recognized some of the men but he couldn’t place where from.

 

“It is. This home has been in my mother’s family for almost three generations now.” Kris smiled, index fingers circling the rim of his teacup.

 

“Your mother’s family?” Tao raised an eyebrow, “Not your father’s?”

 

Most nobility inherited land through their father’s half of the family as landholdings in the women’s name was often given away to cousins if a male heir was not produced.

 

“Yes. My family is unusual in that all of our lands and wealth are passed down through the generations regardless of gender. Although I am the first born male heir to the House of Li.” Kris shifted in the armchair, setting his tea aside as he held Tao’s undivided attention now.

 

“You’re a bastard.” Realization came over Tao.

 

“A harsh term society uses to describe people of my position but yes, I am a bastard. Technically speaking, I am the descendent of a bastard but it is correct there is no registered household to trace my linage back to.” Kris did not seem ashamed as he confided this information.

 

Tao was studying the portraits on the wall closer now, trying to conjure a name to the face that appeared so many times. While Kris acted modest, he held far greater importance than he led on. For a noble to set up his mistress in such a house, a finely built love nest so it seemed, that noble must have had considerable social standing to support his lover so lavishly. It was one thing to shower one’s mistress in gifts but to financially support in her a custom-built home and her descendants for the generations following afterwards, Kris’s ancestor was a bastard of a very important house.

 

“The House of Li.” It was a title that held no meaning, which was why Tao was unfamiliar with the name when Kris first introduced himself. Bastard lines were given fabricated names different from the noble house they stemmed from.

 

“Does this affect your feelings towards me?” Kris asked softly. “I have enjoyed these last few weeks with you, Tao. I consider you someone very dear to me now. I hope this information does not change how you view me. I am no less honorable of a man despite my lineage.”

 

Tao had been so lost in thought staring at the portraits on the wall, he did not notice that Kris had come to sit besides Tao on the fainting couch. Kris was so very close to Tao now that the heat from the fireplace felt stifling. The light emitted from the fire flickered and cracked, casting an orange glow across Kris’s face as he watched Tao with lowered eyes. He really was such a gorgeous man with his features only further romanticized by the candlelight.

 

“Something like this would never affect how I view or judge another person.” Tao took Kris’s hand and calmingly stroked it. “You should know my character better than that by now.”

 

“It is something that has been on my mind for awhile now. I almost feel it is my duty to have informed you of such. I…” Kris trailed off, grimacing but looking no less attractive doing so, “I love you, Tao. I am so desperately in love with you and your friendship has only further solidified my feelings. I want to take you away from your joyless marriage and make you mine. But alas I have nothing in the world to offer a beauty like you. I am so ashamed.”

 

“K-Kris.” Tao gasped, worries and concerns flaring up at the confirmation of Kris’s love. “I don’t know how to answer you.”

 

“I know you are his.” Kris leaned closer suddenly, musky scent filling Tao’s nose, as he tenderly brushed some hair from Tao’s forehead. “But for one night I wish to make you mine.”

 

“That would be considered improper by society.” Tao’s breathing was beginning to pick up, heart beating rapidly in reaction to how close Kris was to him.

 

The soldier moved closer, one arm supporting his weight behind Tao on the couch as his free hand caressed and cupped Tao’s cheek. Kris forced Tao to look him in the eye and meeting the burning desire that lay there. Kris wore such a blatant look of passion.

 

It was like being consumed by fire, there was no escaping the magnitude of it, and Tao surrendered to its power as Kris swept him away in a kiss. It had been difficult to say earlier at the circus but now with do doubt, Kris was a skilled lover. The man cradled Tao’s body against his own, working his mouth against Tao’s gasping mouth, and plundering that wet cavern with his tongue. Tao’s own hands found their way to grab hold of Kris’s shoulders and hold tight as he was pushed onto his back. A low groan rumbled from Kris’s throat as he trailed his hand appreciatively up and down Tao’s sides.

 

“To hell with what society has to say.” Kris broke from their kiss, hot breath hitting Tao’s neck as he kissed Tao anywhere he could. He trailed kisses until his mouth was resting on the left half of Tao’s chest. “What does your heart tell you?”

 

“It is so wrong.” Tao closed his eyes in ecstasy, body on fire. It felt so good to simply be touched again and he arched into Kris’s hands as his groin came to life. “I cannot.”

 

“For one night.” Kris’s words were like the whisper of the devil as he took Tao’s hand and kissed its palm. The soldier’s offer was sweet as honey and Tao struggled internally.

 

“I am another’s.” Tao tried to bring his throbbing body to calm but his heartbeat would not settle. Tao could feel it, feel how his body longed for Kris’s touch, and he groaned softly.

 

“How so much I wish that I had come home sooner. Oh Tao,” Kris pressed his forehead against Tao’s and locked eyes with the younger, “You should have been mine.”

 

“Do you really love me?” Tao asked shyly and Kris replied by pressing another kiss to his lips.

 

“You are like air itself to me. I am a broken man, Tao. You have ruined me.” Kris’s hands swept beneath Tao’s back and linked behind the younger’s spine.

 

“Then,” Tao began, able to hear the blood pumping in his ears. He sat up and began to suck on Kris’s ear before hotly whispering, “For tonight make me yours.”

* * *

“How,” Tao gasped as another wave of pleasure overtook his body, “Are you so good at this?”

 

Tao arched up off the fainting couch, hands finding purchase in the couch’s armrest, as he moaned wantonly as Kris dutifully sucked away between his legs. Both men were naked, their clothes strewn carelessly across the floor, as the fire continued to roar in the background behind them.

 

Sweat slicked Kris’s hands where they dug into the soft flesh of Tao’s thighs and furthered opened the other’s legs wider. Tao was in a near state of delirium, hissing and mewling, as his toes curled in his efforts to hold at bay the powerful orgasm that was building. Kris bobbed his head and sucked Tao down to the base, skilled mouth working in a suction, as he deep-throated the beautiful man who was coming undone before him. Tao tossed his head in ecstasy, voice like sin, as he felt that pooling pressure in his loins. He teetered back and forth on the brink of release, willing himself to calm down each time before totally losing it. But such methods could only work for so long as Kris’s tongue traced circles around the head of Tao’s cock before licking the slit.

 

Kris’s fingers held Tao at the base firmly and Tao moaned, arching off the couch once more, as his entrance unconsciously flexed. Kris took note. The man continued to suck on the younger’s organ while bringing his fingers to Tao’s panting mouth. It took no words of instruction for Tao to greedily begin to lather Kris’s fingers. The soldier’s swirled his fingers in Tao’s mouth to ensure they would be wet as possible. But when Kris tried to pull them free, Tao grabbed him by the wrist and began sucking on his middle finger.

 

“Tao.” Kris groaned around the flesh in his mouth, eyes darting up to see Tao repeatedly sliding his finger in and out of his mouth. Tao’s lips were soft as satin, slick and warm, as the man’s tongue came out to steadily lick the appendage.

 

“Tao, stop.” Kris pulled off Tao and the younger mewled, hips stuttering at the loss of warmth around his member. “If you keep doing that, I will be tempted to skip preparing you all together.”

 

“My body, Kris.” Tao moaned weakly, throwing an arm across his eyes, hips strained upwards as his dripping cock curved up against his stomach. “My body feels like its on fire. It’s so hot.”

 

“By the gods you are the most sensual creature.” Kris breathed, drinking in the sight of Tao writhing before him. His own member was more than ready by now, animalistic impulses urging him to grab hold of Tao’s hips and plow him until release.

 

“Do not make me beg.” Tao whispered, turning onto his stomach and looking imploringly to Kris over his shoulder.

 

The young man’s skin was white as alabaster, soft and malleable from never doing a hard day’s work in his entire life, unmarred, and so enticingly displayed before Kris. The solider shifted on the couch, moving so that he was behind Tao, and urged Tao onto his knees. Taking a shaking breath, Kris brought one hand to steady Tao’s back and the other to the man’s entrance.

 

Tao was trembling now, breathing out in shallow pants as his legs quivered, and his member hung fat between his legs. His entire being ached for Kris, ears picking up the sounds of Kris’s deep breathing behind him and the crackling of the fire. The material of the couch was soft beneath his fingers, dark hair falling messily into his eyes, as the slightest beads of sweat rolled down the curve of his spine. Kris’s hand moved to grab Tao by the hipbone, thumbing his skin in a means to soothe, as the first of his fingers entered Tao.

 

“Ah!” Tao gasped quietly when he was first breached. The entrance did not cause Tao any discomfort, he’d been taken enough times for that to no longer be an issue, but after weeks of being untouched, the touch felt foreign. From behind him, Kris hushed him and stroked his back lovingly.

 

“Easy now.” Kris whispered, wrist beginning to twist and he breached Tao deeper.

 

Tao mewled and nodded his head in acknowledgement, focusing on trying to relax his body as Kris began pumping into him. It only took a few more moments until Kris was inserting a second finger and Tao whimpered now, shifting to adjust to the added width. The man began actively scissoring Tao open now, spare hand still anchoring Tao in place by the hip.

 

Tao groaned when Kris spread his fingers wide, stretching Tao’s entrance, and he jolted forwards.

 

“Shh now. I’m sorry.” Kris said, repeating the action, and Tao winced.

 

“When will you enter?” Tao questioned and Kris paused.

 

“I am preparing you. Surely you are accustomed to this?” Kris colored slightly, embarrassed at having to explain himself.

 

“Yifan does not do what you are.” Tao blushed as well and Kris pulled his fingers from Tao. Gently, he turned Tao around so that they were facing each other.

 

“Show me what you do then.” Kris said and Tao nodded, climbing over Kris and urging the man to lay down. Tao came to straddle him and Kris grabbed hold of Tao’s hips, steadying the man as he lingered just above his member.

 

“I always pleasure my husband like this.” Tao confessed, reaching beneath himself to guide Kris’s member to his entrance. “Yifan says he likes to watch.”

 

“Gods.” Kris swore, cock throbbing, as Tao began to sink down into his lap.

 

Tao took his time, biting his lip in concentration, lightly lifting and lowering himself a few times before he could fully take Kris. Kris, on the other hand, was using all the restraint he had to keep from flipping Tao over and taking him at his own pace.

 

When Kris was finally fully in Tao, the younger linked his arms around the other’s neck and leaned in to kiss Kris. Tao’s kiss was chaste, a simple warm press of the lips together in innocent affection, as he seemed as if he would be content to sit upon Kris all day. Kris wouldn’t be having any of that however.

 

“Tao, I have to move.” Kris gritted out through his teeth, fingers flexing on Tao’s hips.

 

“Yes.” Tao answered, shyly lifting his upwards slightly and Kris answered by forcefully thrusting his hips up.

 

“Ah!” Tao cried out, locking his arms tighter around Kris’s neck and pressing his chest against Kris’s when Kris began hammering into him.

 

Kris unleashed the pent up desire he had been holding within him for weeks now. He stifling his moans of pleasure by sinking his teeth into Tao’s shoulder and inhaling Tao’s sweet natural scent. Tao yelped in pain at the lovebite but was soon too preoccupied with how good Kris’s cock felt thrusting into him as Kris jerked his hips once more.

 

It took them a short while to find a proper pace, Kris’s naturally much faster than Tao’s, but soon their bodies blended into one unison melody. Tao’s slender legs strained on either side of Kris’s lap, struggling to keep up and pulse down in time with Kris’s thrusts. Kris had spread his own legs now beneath Tao for leverage and was thrusting at an angle into the warm walls encasing his member.

 

Tao’s eyes were glazed in pleasure now, his bony chest rising and falling with each breath, mouth agape, as his hips slapped down into Kris’s lap. Kris in turn was thrusting desperately up off the couch now, using his hold on Tao’s hips to drive up into the man, as he aimed to penetrate Tao as deeply as possible. The younger’s member slid between the friction their two bodies provided and Tao whimpered, near the breaking point of his patience now.

 

Kris, while not as large as Yifan, was a skilled lover. All his life, Tao had only known the touch of Yifan so he found it fascinating how much more agile Kris was inside. Lovemaking with Yifan was always borderline painful as the man was so well endowed he filled Tao to the point of near splitting. It was Yifan’s size itself that stimulated Tao and was able to hit that bundle of nerves within Tao with each thrust. Kris on the other hand would purposely avoid that spot within Tao, torturing Tao, prolonging his pleasure but never withholding enough for Tao to be any less aroused.

 

“Kris.” Tao said weakly, “I can’t for much longer.”

 

“Then don’t.” Kris snaked a hand between their bodies, fingers firmly wrapping around Tao’s dripping cock, as he began to furiously jerk Tao off.

 

“Kris! Oh! Kris!” Tao cried, nails digging into Kris’s back, using his legs to raise himself upwards, as his member exploded between them and coated Kris’s hand. Tao cried sweet pleasure as he released, bouncing frantically in Kris’s lap, as their bodies met in wet slapping sounds.

 

“Ah.” Tao sighed as he came down from his high, body becoming instantly weak, as Kris laid him down on the couch, member still firmly planted inside him.

 

“Gorgeous. There truly is no greater beauty in the world.” Kris praised, arranging an exhausted Tao’s legs and opening them wide to the sides.

 

“Nuh Kris.” Tao mewled, eyes closing, as Kris resumed his thrusting. Kris held Tao by his knees, only his hips moving as he pistoned in short rapid thrusts into Tao’s spent body.

 

“Almost.” Kris’s voice was strained now, thrusts losing their rhythm and becoming more erratic now.

 

Every muscle in Tao’s body ached and he watched through half-lidded eyes, exhaustion giving way to sleep, as Kris moved above him. His body was over-sensitive, rear finding both pleasure and pain with each of Kris’s thrusts. Then finally after a few minutes, Kris slammed into Tao once last time, hips stilling, as Kris threw his head back in a great groan.

 

“Oh!” Tao’s closed eyes fluttered open for a moment in surprise as he felt Kris’s hot release coat his insides and begin to leak out from him.

 

Kris was softening instantly, pulling his dirtied member from Tao, as he rolled besides Tao and panted heavily.

 

“You are truly heaven sent.” Kris praised. The man turned his face to the side and weakly kissed Tao’s sweaty shoulder.

 

“And you love me?” Tao’s voice was soft, eyes closed as he was on the brink of slumber.

 

“You cannot fall asleep here. You have a husband to return home to.” Tao felt the couch shift as Kris stood up from the couch and began to redress. Tao continued to lay there, eyes closed, slowly regaining his breath as his body felt totally relaxed.

 

“And you love me.” Tao repeated, although no longer asking.

 

“That is a question to which you already know the answer. Come now, you cannot fall asleep here.” Kris maneuvered Tao into a sitting position and pressed a kiss to Tao’s cheek.

 

“Hmm.” Tao’s eyes started to close again and Kris sighed, holding Tao’s lithe form close as he gazed into the now dying fire.

 

“You foolish boy.” Kris studied how Tao’s eyelashes fanned across his cheeks. “You are not mine to keep.”

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

  


  
  
_The charity ball with Li Kris and Wu Yifan in attendance._   


* * *

When Tao returned home that evening, he could not help the immense feeling of guilt that overtook him. It overcame him rather suddenly and unforeseeably when Tao was riding alone in the solitude of Kris’s carriage as it took him home.

 

Kris had been nothing but a gentleman when he helped Tao into the carriage, instructed his driver to return the young man home safely, and expressed his deepest wishes to see Tao again before the week’s end. Tao had clung to Kris and rubbed his face against the man’s hands where they grasped his own. In that moment, Tao desperately wanted to just fade into the peaceful bliss and isolation that Kris’s country manor provided but Kris had urged his return home citing Tao’s absence would be noticed. Once more, Tao had inquired about Kris’s feelings for him but Kris had simply pressed a chaste kiss to Tao’s head and sent him on his way.

 

It was not until Tao was seated in Kris’s carriage, the ride slightly bumpy from the unpaved dirt path that was the main road to the Li summer manor, while Tao stared at the swaying stalks of lavender did the weight of his actions reach him.

 

The realization had knocked the wind out of Tao, the young man hunched over and gasped desperately for air that simply would not come, as he pressed his palms against his temples and cried. Tao’s heart was in turmoil and his insides were twisting and churning like a writhing mass of eels. While in the moment of passion nothing had felt more right, the aftermath was cold and induced panic within Tao. He had done the one thing he never thought himself capable of. Tao had broken his marriage vows and betrayed his husband. The knowledge was enough to make Tao want to vomit.

 

“Oh.” Tao closed his eyes, desperately seeking peace, as he steadied his frame against the carriage’s sidewall. The windowpane was cool against Tao’s forehead; helping slightly to calm his nerves, but his stomach still felt a mess.

 

“What have I done?” Tao whispered.

 

Outside the sky had already grown dark. As the carriage hurdled further and further into the approaching night, the stalks of lavender and Tao’s indiscretion seemed to fade away behind him.

 

Tao simply hoped that it stayed that way.

* * *

As Tao entered the front foyer of the Wu estate, he expected to eat dinner quietly by himself and then read by the fire before going to bed. What he did not expect, was for Yifan to be waiting at the dinner table for him.

 

Tao sat demurely at his end, flustered and heart beating erratically. Seeing Yifan, actually seeing his husband up close, was something Tao felt he had not done in ages.

 

“You haven’t eaten yet?” Tao questioned as Xiumin brought out their plates of smoked salmon and greens.

 

“I was waiting for you.” Yifan answered, cutting into his filet with a sort of weariness that led Tao to hope he was nearly as fed up with this charade of silence as Tao was.

 

“Thank you. That was very kind of you to think of me.” Tao said softly, trying to meet Yifan’s eye but the older man was preoccupied with his meal. Tao felt as if his heart was about to leap out from his mouth, worries and paranoia making Tao feel as if Yifan already knew of the crime Tao had committed only hours earlier.

 

“We have not spoken as of late.” Yifan continued and a greater feeling of uneasiness came over Tao. “I have been mindful to give you space.”

 

“It is not necessary. We have not addressed it until now but I apologize for my behavior. I have missed you, Yifan.” Tao admitted.

 

His words were true. In these passing weeks, Tao had come to realize that while Yifan’s presence was a constant in Tao’s life it was not as suffocating as Tao first believed. Simple chores like attending afternoon tea or eating meals had become lonely for Tao without Yifan there. Tao could not remember ever being so alone in his entire life and it was odd to wander the halls of the Wu estate manor with no sign of his husband.

 

But what guilt Tao felt! How could Tao face Yifan without picturing Kris’s face and their coupled crime every time Tao glanced at his husband? As Tao continued immerse himself in his thoughts of worry, he did not notice how Yifan’s face softened at Tao’s words.

 

“If you are speaking truthfully then I shall be truthful to you. I have missed you as well but have taken time to reflect on your words.” Yifan set down his silverware and stared at Tao from across their absurdly long dinner table.

 

“There may have been times in which I was overbearing but my intentions were good. I…” Yifan paused, brow wrinkling, “I am not comfortable talking of things such as this but given the situation, I will do so. You being much younger than myself, I often worry over you and feel the need to steer you in life. I did not intend to monopolize you and not allow you freedoms. I hope the freedom I have granted you these past few weeks has demonstrated that.”

 

“It brings me much happiness that you have thought of me so. I wish for us to be on good terms again. It has become uncomfortable to say the least for me in public. There have been many inquiries as to where you have been.” Tao confessed.

 

“We have not had time to speak but I have been very busy with the House of Zhang.” Yifan said and Tao instantly thought back to that night at the ballet. “There is a matter afoot that concerns both our houses.”

 

“I see. I was not aware but it is understandable.” Tao’s smile was forced but Yifan found it in himself to smile back softly as well. “I have missed this. Just talking with you.”

 

“I have missed talking with you as well. How has your week gone so far? You have been out of the house during the day a number of times now. Are you and Suho really so busy?” Yifan asked and a spike of panic ran through Tao.

 

How foolish of him. How could Tao sit there, across from the man he had sworn before the gods to love, and claim of missing Yifan when he had gone to another man’s bed? Immense guilt weighed on Tao and Yifan noticed Tao’s falter.

 

“You have been with Kim Suho, have you not?” Yifan raised and eyebrow as Tao thought on how to answer.

 

“I have seen Suho during the week but it is another friend that I have been having day outings with.” Tao tried to calm his rapidly beating heart.

 

“Oh?” Yifan returned to his food, “Whom with then? Someone I know?”

 

“Perhaps. He is new to Panyu so I am unsure if your paths have crossed.” Tao prayed Yifan would not see through him.

 

“You should invite him over for tea sometime. I would be interested in meeting this new friend who has taken up all your time.” Yifan smiled and Tao felt horrid. “Will he be at the charity ball tomorrow evening?”

 

“He had told me so.” Tao muttered, entire body erupting in painful overdrive as the realization that both his husband and lover would be at the same social event. Tao thought quickly of an excuse, “But he is a busy man so I am not sure if our schedules will overlap.”

 

“If he is a true gentleman then he will keep to his word of commitment to the charity ball. It would be improper to pledge attendance and not make an appearance.” Yifan frowned, resuming his meal. “Manners are what define a man.”

 

“It is not entirely his fault. His schedule is at His Majesty’s will.” Tao found himself defending Kris. Tao’s outburst caused Yifan pause as the man stared at Tao mid-bite into his filet.

 

“What sort of new friend have you made? This manner of speech is not usual of you. I hope that you are not hanging around those scholars of the revolution. It would not do our image well.” Yifan scolded and Tao bristled at how Yifan’s words made him feel like a wrongful child.

 

“I would never!” Tao scoffed, “My house may not be noble-born originally but my family swore loyalty to His Majesty just as I have. I would not dream of joining the revolutionaries. I am appalled you would think so lowly of me.” Tao pushed back in his chair, rising to his feet in wanting to end the conversation at that.

 

There were too many emotions swirling within Tao. The feeling of guilt over his actions and the inability to face his husband, the feeling of anxiousness at the danger of being exposed, the melancholy of missing Yifan and the normalcy they once knew, and the outrage and disappointment at Yifan’s accusations. While Tao knew it was impossible in their society for Tao to be treated as an equal, he still resented Yifan’s treating him like a child.

 

“Tao!” Yifan was jumping from his seat instantly, rounding the table in pursuit of the younger. “Tao, come back here!”

 

“Do not act as if you care!” Tao could not himself from crying, the mixed feelings proving too much for him. While Yifan’s words had upset Tao, they were not the sole cause of Tao’s distress.

 

That weight of guilt pressed down into Tao’s chest and he sobbed, rounding the corner of the halls in attempts to flee from his husband.

 

“Tao!” Yifan thundered, “Come back!”

 

Tao quickened his pace but his garments made the descent up the main staircase in the foyer difficult. Yifan’s heavy boots indicated the older man was nearly upon Tao now and in the young man’s startlement, his foot slipped on the slick surface of their marble stairs. Tao released a short cry before he pitched backwards, waiting for the pain that would come the moment his delicate form would tumble down the stairs, only to land securely on Yifan’s broad chest. The taller man caught his bride easily, steadying them both, and pressing a feverish kiss to a stunned Tao’s head.

 

“Do not act so rashly. That could have been your neck.” Yifan’s arm tightly squeezed Tao in a strong embrace, the man still pressing his lips in a kiss to Tao’s hair. “Never scare me in such a manner again.”

 

“Y-Yifan.” Tears welled in Tao’s eyes as he gently turned in Yifan’s arms to gaze up at his husband. Everywhere Yifan touched him made Tao’s skin tingle and his heart ached terribly while his vision swam. Tao balled his hands into the material of Yifan’s shirt and began to cry.

 

“Shh.” Yifan hushed the younger, cradling Tao’s head against his chest. He swayed from side to side gently, letting their bodies rock as one, while Tao began a blubbering mess in his arms.

 

“What have I done?” Tao sobbed, nosing into Yifan’s shirt and clutching onto the man tighter. “What have I done?”

 

“I am at as much fault as you are.” Yifan tried to console Tao although the two were different matters of topic. “I never should have let you out of my sights. I never should have acted the way that I did. I love you so terribly much, Tao. It consumes me at times and makes me wild with pride and jealousy. You are most precious to me in this world. I did not mean to discount your worth as a human being.”

 

“N-no.” Tao cried harder as Yifan’s apology touched his very soul. “It is I who is the dullard. What I have done is unspeakable.”

 

Tao could still feel the dried stickiness between his legs, feel where the skin on his hips ached from being held too tightly, taste the saltiness of Kris on his lips. Shame covered the dark haired man’s form and Tao shuddered with his sobs.

 

“I love you, Tao.” Yifan hooked a finger under Tao’s chin and forced Tao to look up at him. Warm brown eyes, damp in the corner with unshed tears, watched Tao lovingly. “I swear to never leave you again.”

 

“I…I can’t… I’m sorry.” Tao gently pulled from Yifan’s arms and began scaling the stairs again to his room, hands clenched in his garments as he felt his husband’s wounded gaze at his back.

 

“Even if you are not to forgive me, I’m afraid I cannot let you out of my sights from now on.” Yifan’s steady cold voice rang out against the spacious ceiling.

 

“Pardon?” Tao turned slowly, fear licking his insides as his stomach dropped. Tao assumed the worst. Tao would not put it past his husband, a man as powerful as he, to have hired someone to tail Tao.

 

“There is a reason the House of Zhang is so concerned and why all my time has been with Yixing.” Yifan climbed the last of the stairs and came to stand at their top besides Tao.

 

“There is a plot against the Emperor’s life.” Yifan’s tone was grave. Tao blinked up at his husband, both relieved and terrified. Relief came with the knowledge that Tao’s secret was just that, still a secret for now. The terror came with how dark his husband’s face had become.

 

“That is impossible. Who would dare challenge His Majesty?” Tao laughed in disbelief.

 

“It is an old sect that supports one of the older branches of the bloodline.” Yifan sighed, shaking his head. “They do not believe that Wu Jiaheng and his line belong on the throne.”

 

“His Majesty and His Majesty’s father and the Emperor before that have all come from this bloodline. What older branch could still have claim to the throne?” Tao could not make sense of the situation but something sat wrong with him.

 

“You forget the Emperor who is my namesake. Emperor Yi Fan, the last of the Liu Dynasty, bore no children to his Empress but bore a son to his mistress. The Emperor tried in vain to have that bastard legitimized but the court would not allow it. The Emperor was forced to name his nephew, born to the House of Wu, as his successor. It was then the Wu Dynasty began and with it, Jiaheng’s bloodline.”

 

As Yifan spoke, Tao’s mind wandered back to the portraits hanging on the wall of the Li country manor. Image after image of a regal looking man depicted hunting, riding, holding court, flashed before Tao’s eyes. The Li manor, while a love nest, was clearly built by royalty. Li Kris, a man who wore his husband’s face, was a spitting image of the man in the paintings and that man was none other than Liu Yi Fan, last emperor to the Liu Dynasty and distant ancestor to Wu Yifan.

 

“I think I am going to be ill.” Tao dropped his knees, hands pressing into the floor as his vision came in and out of focus.

 

“Tao, you must stay with me at all times for the following weeks until this matter can be settled. It is dangerous now for anyone related to the Wu family.” Yifan crouched down besides Tao and rubbed his back.

 

“For you,” Tao’s body broke out into a cold sweat, “Who is the first cousin to Emperor Jiaheng and fourth in line for the throne.”

 

“And for the House of Zhang and Yixing,” Yifan nodded, “The Minister of Justice who heads all the noble families and would be able to vote against the House of Liu seizing power.”

 

“What… what…” Tao’s head was spinning and the churning in his stomach resumed. “Li… the House of Li is the bastard line of the House of Liu.”

 

“What did you say, darling?” Yifan leaned closer and continued to rub soothing circles on Tao’s back. “I know this a lot to take in but I will protect you.”

 

“The bastard line…. the House of Li!” Tao shouted suddenly, looking frantically to his husband. “Is it not the bastard line to the House of Liu?”

 

Yifan paused before answering, studying his bride’s face skeptically. The man’s eyes wandered across Tao’s face before zeroing in on Tao’s neck. The younger froze up, hand instinctively flying to his neck to cover the bite mark Kris had left during their moments of passion.

 

“What is the meaning of this?” Yifan’s voice dropped low, sounding more like a growl than human speech.

 

“N-no.” Tao began to scramble away but Yifan was quick in grabbing his arm. Tao cried out in fear, calling for the servants but no one came to his aid.

 

“What is the meaning of this?” Yifan roared, grabbing Tao by both of his shoulders and violently shaking his bride. Tao mewled and desperately tried to wriggle free. Yifan only dug his fingers deeper into Tao’s tender flesh.

 

“No! Yifan, please! You don’t understand!” Tao cried as Yifan wrestled Tao’s shirt from him. Frustrated with the complicated clasps, Yifan simply ripped the cloth open and pulled it to the side, revealing Kris’s lovebite for the entire world to see. Tao squeezed his eyes shut and craned his head as far away as possible.

 

“Who has marked you? Tell me! Who has left this hideous mark on what belongs to me and me alone?” Yifan thundered and Tao sobbed, hysterically.

 

“I am not your property!” Tao finally snapped, screaming mere inches from Yifan’s face. “I am your partner, not your slave!”

 

Yifan remained silent, stunned by his normally quiet spouse’s outburst, but Tao was far from done.

 

“Do you have any idea what it has been like for me these past few weeks? To have to step out into society to keep up appearances and be the laughingstock of every tea hour, every afternoon promenade, of every social gathering among _your_ friends! Your friends! Not mine! Never mine.”

 

Tao’s face was turning red from shouting and Yifan slowly let go of his screaming spouse.

 

“I am more a slave than any servant in this household! At least the servants are free from your tyrannical rule when they retire for the evening. But not me! Not I who are trapped regardless day or night beneath your thumb.” That last cutting remark got to Yifan and he fumed, throwing himself up at full height in challenge.

 

“It is I who are a slave to _you_.” Yifan screamed back at Tao. “It is I who must endure every man’s leering gaze when I bring you out in public. It is I who must and have turned away many a man’s offer for money in exchange for a night in your bed. It is I who is mocked for marrying so late and told repeatedly that one as young as you only married me for my wealth and status. It is I who have dueled, killed men, when they challenge me for you. And what do I receive? A cold bride who visually recoils at my touch, a bride who sends no smiles or words of affection my way, a bride who has gone to another man. This is yet another symbol of your discontent with me.”

 

“Yifan.” Tao’s eyes rounded at this news. These were things that Tao had not known before, deep emotions that Yifan never shared.

 

“Surely I must be the most repulsive man on earth for me to tell you my feelings and yet you still trample over them as if they were weeds. Are all my efforts wasted on you? Is our marriage really so much like a prison? All I ever wanted was for you to love me in return.” Yifan at last finished, out of breath, and hastily wiping away at the single tear that had escaped from his eyes.

 

Tao had no response. The two stood in uncomfortable silence, both reflecting on the heated words that had been exchanged here.

 

“Do you love him?” Yifan asked at last, too exhausted to try and mask the hurt in his voice. Tao hesitated for a moment and wetted his lips.

 

“I am not sure… but I think so.” Tao admitted.

 

“I see.” Yifan began to walk off down one of the halls, shuffling like a ghost.

 

Tao watched as his husband’s form disappeared into the east wing of the manor until he was swallowed into the darkness. It was then that Tao finally released the scream of anger he had been holding in for so long.

* * *

The following evening, Yifan and Tao attended the charity ball as scheduled.

 

Yifan did not speak to Tao all afternoon while both were dressing and preparing to look the image of perfection but this silence was something Tao had been enduring for weeks now. Upon arriving at the ball, Tao let the footmen help him from the carriage before he was taking off without his husband. It was the hors d'oeuvres that Tao found Suho.

 

“Can you believe the amount of guards on duty at this thing? The Duchess of Xi’an is surely not that important to warrant such precautions.” Suho sniffed, taking another sip of his champagne as he glanced around the room. “It’s sucking all the fun out of this! Charity balls are meant to be merry and have drinks flowing so foolish noblemen will donate more than they meant to at the evening’s start!”

 

“The added guard is not for the Duchess of Xi’an.” Tao shook his head. “Chen has said nothing to you?”

 

“What of?” Suho was half-listening, watching in envy as the Minister of Foreign Affair’s bride waltzed past wearing a rather elaborate garment. “Sometimes I wish my husband was not the Vice Minister of Finance. He’s so frugal when it comes to letting me spend money.”

 

“Never mind.” Tao did not want more people than necessary knowing of the assignation plot against the Emperor.

 

“There’s Park Baekhyun.” Suho swiftly handed Tao his champagne flute and checked his hair.

 

“I must go say hello.” Suho grinned to Tao. “Didn’t you hear? He ended up marrying Park Chanyeol. So much for marrying into a royal household.”

 

“Suho.” Tao frowned, rolling his eyes at how his friend was already giddy with champagne to early into the evening.

 

“Oh Baekhyun! Darling! Is that you?” Suho cried, flying across the room to where an embarrassed Baekhyun grimaced out a hello with a grinning Chanyeol at his side.

 

Tao watched from afar, sipping from his own champagne flute, and letting the melody of the strings quartet wash over him as dancing couples flitted past. An especially slow and romantic tune was playing, encouraging even those on the sidelines to join on the dance, as Tao alone stood by the hors d'oeuvres table. He’d lost sight of Yifan long ago when Yixing and a few other nobles had immersed him into their circle of hushed whispered and paranoid glances.

 

Tao sighed, taking up another flute of champagne when a figure approached him from behind.

 

“You’re far too lovely to drink alone. Mind if I join you?” A familiar voice asked and Tao whirled around to see Li Kris grinning at him.

 

“Kris.” Tao gawked, unconsciously gripping his glass tighter. Tao had to remind himself to calm down. While Yifan had spoken of a plot to instill the House of Li into power, Tao had no proof that Kris was directly involved. It could be the work of Old Regime supporters whose households have suffered somehow due to the shift of power. Tao composed himself and smiled pleasantly, “I was worried you weren’t coming.”

 

“How could I stay away?” Kris whispered lowly so that Tao could hear him. “I have no been able to keep you from my thoughts since last night.”

 

“Mind you tongue.” Tao muttered, blushing. “We’re in public.”

 

“You were like sin itself.” Kris smirked and the statement sat uncomfortably with Tao.

 

“So Captain Li, you do not donate to the ballet but have you donated to tonight’s cause?” Tao wanted to change the topic, not having enough social composure to discuss bedroom talk with his lover in public.

 

“Sadly I have not. The wage of a meager soldier is nothing to boast of. If anything this ball should be for me!” Kris laughed, knocking back his champagne before taking Tao by the hand.

 

“Come with me to the gardens. There is something I wish to discuss with you.” Kris began to lead them away from the ballroom and Tao looked around frantically to ensure no one took notice of their leave.

 

“All eyes are on the dance. No one will notice.” Kris answered as if reading Tao’s mind. The pair made their way through the dark hallways of the Duchess of Xi’an’s manor before emerging out into the estate’s gardens.

 

The vast shrubbery extended as far as the eye could see in an elaborate maze. Marble statues of cupids and nymphs adorned the pebble walkway twisting through the maze and Tao held tight to Kris’s hand as he led them inside.

 

“Such extravagance.” Kris commented, eyeing the maze as Tao gazed upon it in a dreamlike state.

 

“Yifan constructed a maze like this for me once. I’ve haven't set foot in it even to this day.” Tao’s voice held a tone of sadness but Kris misinterpreted it as bragging.

 

“And right you are not to!” Kris laughed, squeezing Tao’s hand in his and not noticing how distant Tao was becoming. “Mazes are just proof of how much time of leisure these nobles have their hands.”

 

“Are you not noble yourself?” Tao asked before he could stop himself.

 

Kris stopped a few feet ahead of Tao and turned around slowly, face caught in a smile as he struggled to find the words. Kris clapped his hands and strolled closer until was nearly upon Tao, blue eyes inquisitively studying Tao.

 

“And how,” Kris raised a hand and grazed Tao’s cheek, “Would you know that?”

 

There was something dark in the manner that Kris asked which made fear spike through Tao. Gone were the boyish grins and soft words of affection, instead Kris was now staring Tao like he was a man on trial.

 

“I am not just a pretty face.” Tao forced himself to remain calm, throwing a smile Kris’s way as he strolled around the taller man playfully. “I did some digging into your past but only because I wanted to know more of the man I love.”

 

“The man you love?” Kris question, suspicion still evident in his voice and it did not sit well with Tao.

 

“I have thought of what you said to me at the ballet that day and all of our times together since then. You are a kind man, Li Kris. I find myself steadily falling for your charms.” Tao confessed the feelings he had long thought on but somehow saying them tonight felt different. Suspicion had wormed itself way into Tao’s heart and he could he could not admit confidently that his love was for Kris.

 

“I am so glad you think so. You mean a very great deal to me, Tao. I would do anything in the world for you.” Kris took Tao’s hand in both his own and pressed their foreheads together. “And you would you for me?”

 

“Of course.” Tao answered without hesitation as Kris lightly kissed the corner of his mouth.

 

“I wish for us to be together so badly.” Kris continued on.

 

“I do as well but we cannot. You know that. I am wed to another.” Tao sighed, not noticing the dark glint in Kris’s eyes.

 

“But if you were widowed? You would inherit the entire Wu estate and its fortunes. Surely then, without a husband, no would judge you for marrying a soldier.” Kris whispered against Tao’s ear and the younger gasped.

 

“W-what are you implying?” Tao looked to Kris in fear.

 

“Think of it, Tao. No man would be your master.” Kris stroked Tao’s arms and spoke in a coaxing voice. “You would be free to do as you pleased when you pleased.”

 

“Kris, you are speaking of killing a man.” Tao whispered and Kris hushed Tao.

 

“My love, he is no more man than monster. Here.” Kris produced something from his pocket and pressed it into Tao’s hand. Tao looked down to see a small vial containing a translucent liquid. “Slip this into your husband’s drink and we will be rid of him once and for all. Then we can be together.”

 

“Kris… I’m not sure.” Tao kept staring at the vial in his hand in terror. “I will go to prison.”

 

“No, no you won’t.” Kris demanded Tao’s attention and held Tao’s hands in his own. “No one will know.”

 

“I…” Tao shoved the vial back into Kris’s hands and stepped away. “I’m sorry.”

 

“Tao?” Kris called as Tao fled back to the manor. “Tao, come back here. It will pass over him quickly. There will be no pain.”

 

Tao continued to briskly walk away, heart racing. Kris wanted Tao to kill Yifan but for what gain? So that they could really be together as lovers as Kris claimed? Or so that Kris would be one step closer to the taking the throne?

 

Tao was not sure of the answer. All he knew was that he needed to find Yifan and warn him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At last our story comes to an end. I had struggled for a while with how to end this in a satisfactory manner so I hope this meets everyone’s expectations. And now begins the end. Thank you to all my readers and reviewers.

  
  


  


_Wu Yifan and his spouse, Wu Tao, of the House of Wu._

* * *

The transition from the darkness engulfing the outdoor gardens to the dazzling chandelier-lit ballroom took Tao’s eyes a few moments to adjust to. From the moment the young man burst into the room, the boisterous orchestra music, laughing guests, and drumming sound of his own heartbeat in his ears overwhelmed Tao’s senses. Fear coursed through Tao’s veins the way the rivers behind the Huang country estate flowed, violently with crashing white waves against rocks that swept everything out of its way in its might.

 

The deep ruby garment that Tao had selected to wear for the night’s charity event suddenly seemed too tight. The dark haired man tugged uncomfortably at the neckline and looked desperately for his husband among the crowd. All around him Tao caught glimpses of flashing white teeth, twinkling jewels, and fizzing champagne as people carried on so blissfully unaware of the events that were about to unfold.

 

Not wanting to waste a moment more, Tao snaked through the crowds in his frantic search for Yifan. As he ventured towards the edge of the dance floor, where those who had tired of dancing sat, Tao caught sight of a distinctive head of blond. Overjoyed, Tao did not even think twice before he was throwing himself into the other’s arms.

 

“My dove?” Yifan nearly dropped his drink as he struggled to catch Tao properly. “What is the matter? Has the champagne made you ill? You reek of it.”

 

“No.” Tao glanced nervously to the men Yifan was conversing with. Tao recognized them to be Zhang Yixing, the Minister of Justice, and Kim Kyungsoo, Minister of Internal Affairs. They were both men with a direct say in the line of succession of the throne. Their presence alone made Tao even more worried.

 

“Gentlemen, please forgive me but I must speak to my husband in private.” Tao smiled and bowed slightly before nervously pulling on Yifan’s arm.

 

“Tao, I was not done talking with Minister Zhang or Minister Kim.” Yifan dug his heels into the ground and attempted to stay put. It was Tao’s piercing glare and the urgency that flashed across Tao’s eyes that silenced him.

 

“I understand.” Yifan whispered quietly so that only Tao could hear him before turning to the other two gentlemen present. “My deepest apologies but something pressing has come to my attention that requires my overseeing. If you two will excuse me.”

 

“Of course.” Zhang Yixing and Kim Kyungsoo chorused, bowing respectively in farewells.

 

“We will continue this conversation at a later date. Please, enjoy the rest of your evening.” Yifan nodded before briskly walking with Tao as the pair made their exit.

 

The estate of the Duchess of Xi’an was extravagant to say the least and it was no task for the pair to find an unoccupied room quickly. Yifan led them into the drawing room, shutting the doors firmly behind them, and cautiously pulling back the curtains to glance outside.

 

“We’re alone.” Yifan mumbled, stepping away from the windows. “What is it that you wished to speak of? As you can imagine, I am not pleased with you at the current moment nor your choice to interrupt my business with Ministers Zhang and Kim.”

 

“Forgive me for interrupting you but it is a matter that concerns your life.” Tao quipped as Yifan instantly drew closer, pressing Tao up against the piano that decorated the room.

 

Startled, Tao stared up at his husband, stomach twisting pleasantly at Yifan’s musky smell. The blond leaned close, lips scraping the shell of Tao’s ear, as Yifan whispered harshly, “You have my attention.”

 

“You must be careful tonight. Your life depends on your caution here.” Tao pleaded, instinctively grasping onto Yifan’s sleeve. “Please listen to me. Trust no one tonight.”

 

“What are you on about?” Yifan frowned, pulling out from Tao’s hold. “The champagne has you speaking nonsense. I have no time for this jabber. I have important matters to discuss with Ministers-”

 

“Yifan, will you listen to me?” Tao cried, giving the taller man a mighty shove. Yifan stumbled back a few paces and looked to his bride in shock. “There is a plot against not only the Emperor’s life but yours as well! I fear there is a plot against all inheritors of the throne!”

 

“I do not find this joke amusing. What you are speaking of is a serious matter, Tao.” Yifan frowned, expression dark.

 

“Do I appear to jest?” Tao clutched his hands to his heart in pain. “There are those present tonight who wish to kill you!”

 

“And what are the names of such people?” Yifan asked. “I am fourth in line for the throne. My chance of inheritance is still at a distance. I must concern myself with the safety of His Majesty at the moment. Unless you can give me firm evidence of such a plot, I have other matters to attend to tonight.”

 

“I will tell you the conspirator’s name but you must not judge me for the manner I have obtained this information-”

 

“And what vulgarity are you speaking of now?” Yifan’s eyes narrowed. “I have no time for gossip amongst housewives or the traitorous whispers of your lover.”

 

“Yifan, please you must-”

 

“Enough!” Yifan pushed past Tao as he made his exit from the room. “I have no time for a conversation such as this.”

 

“Yifan, please!” Tao cried as the blond sent him one last weary glance before leaving. The doors to the drawing room slammed firmly shut behind Yifan and Tao dropped to his knees on the floor. Trembling, Tao stared down at his hands and struggled for a solution.

 

“Why will he not believe me?” Tao asked himself. “Has he really lost such faith in me that he takes my words with such heavy a grain of salt?”

 

Outside the door, the jolly music of the orchestra died down as a bell rang distantly in the background. Tao’s head shot up as he heard the muffled voice of the Duchess of Xi’an’s butler announce, “Dinner is served.”

 

Tao gathered his evening garment from where it draped across his legs and darted for the main dining room.

* * *

“Name?” The butler stationed at the dining room door inquired when Tao burst through the doorway. A few guests looked upon Tao in disapproval at his rowdy behavior but Tao had no time for them.

 

“Wu Tao.” Tao informed the man, eyes searching for Li Kris among the various circular dining tables situated around the room.

 

“This way please, Your Excellency.” The butler navigated Tao through the tables towards where the Duchess of Xi’an sat at the center of the grand rectangular table at the front of the room. “Her Grace has seated you at a table near her own for the comfort of you and your husband among other dignitaries.”

 

Tao caught sight of Yifan already seated at a table with Zhang Yixing, Kim Chen and Kim Suho. There were two vacant seats left at the table. One was for Tao but Tao was unsure whom remaining seat belonged to. Minister Kim Kyungsoo was Tao’s best guess.

 

“Thank you.” Tao said, as the butler pulled out a chair for him at the table closest to the Duchess. Tao gracefully settled into the seat besides Yifan who appeared angry.

 

“The first course will be served shortly once all guests have been seated.” The butler bowed before disappearing into the background.

 

“There you are!” Suho crowed; eyes half-lidded as he was undoubtedly ladled with alcohol. “You will be my savior. Unfortunately my husband has cut me off for the remainder of the evening.”

 

“Suho, please.” Chen smiled, rolling his eyes in bemusement. “You have had far enough this evening.”

 

“The Duchess of Xi’an is not stingy with her selection.” Suho turned to his husband, jabbing a finger into Chen’s formal attire. “I will do as I please. All you must do is ensure I make it home by the evening’s end.”

 

“And that is a task I increasingly fear with the more you consume. It is improper to be so inebriated at a public event.” Chen grasped Suho’s hand and gently patted it.

 

“One more will not hurt and will do to silence him.” Tao laughed, moving his wine glass over to Suho’s table setting. “You may have mine. I am not in the mood to drink tonight.”

 

“Tao.” Yifan spoke darkly and Tao froze. “That is up to Suho’s husband to decide. Do not act so freely without his consent.”

 

“Tao’s actions are welcomed.” Chen interjected, sensing the tension between the two. “Tao is superior to all others in handling Suho when he gets in this state.”

 

“I am in no changed state.” Suho waved off his husband’s comment. “Now for the real mystery. Who is our final guest at this table?”

 

All eyes turned to the vacant seat at their table meant for six. In the background, servers began appearing at tables to pour wine. Everyone continued his or her conversations as the staff worked silently as if invisible.

 

“Surely it is for Minister Kyungsoo?” Tao offered but Yixing shook his head.

 

“Your glass, Your Excellency.” The server said barely above a whisper to Yifan. The blond mindlessly handed off his glass to the server.

 

“Minister Kim is seated at another table across the room with the Minister of Forestry and Minister of Industry.” Yixing picked up his glass of wine and sniffed at it.

 

“Unusual aroma. I am unfamiliar with this label.” Yixing shrugged before taking a sip.

 

“Something new? How is it?” Suho asked, sniffing his own glass before taking a sip. “Ugh! The taste is so strong! It’s a wine from the southern country but the name escapes me at the moment.”

 

“Mine does not taste strongly.” Yixing frowned taking another sip.

 

“Perhaps it tastes so strongly because it does not mix well with all that champagne you drank earlier?” Tao teased Suho who swatted at him.

 

“It is rude to drink before our hostess has gave the opening toast.” Yifan frowned, his own wine untouched.

 

“Your seat, Sir.” A butler appeared at their table, a guest in tow. Tao’s back was to the newcomer, but he saw the dark look that overfell Yifan’s face at the presence.

 

“Thank you.” A familiar voice spoke, before sitting at the vacant seat opposite side of the table from Tao.

 

Tao froze, face paling, blood running cold, as he turned to face Captain Li Kris taking his respectful seat directly across from Tao. Tao instinctively looked to Yifan but the blond was not paying mind to Tao, instead the formidable man was glaring down Kris where the latter sat pompous and smirking.

 

“I don’t believe we have had the pleasure of proper introductions.” Kris grinned, addressing Suho and Chen. “I’m Captain Li Kris of His Majesty’s command. We have met once before, that night at the ballet.”

 

“Oh.” Chen looked uncomfortable, no doubt remembering how he and his bride had snubbed the solider those numbers of weeks ago, “Yes I do recall. I am Kim Chen, Vice Minister of Finance, and this is my spouse Kim Suho.”

 

“Pleasure meeting you again.” Suho was unsettled by the situation, sipping at his wine nervously, as he brought a gloved-hand to his mouth to whisper to Tao, “Why is he seated in our company? He is a soldier, captain rank or not, he should be seated elsewhere.”

 

“And you are?” Kris addressed Yixing who also seemed confused at the soldier’s presence but his good upbringing would not allow him to act otherwise.

 

“I am Zhang Yixing, Minister of Justice. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance.” Yixing shook the man’s hand firmly.

 

“Likewise.” Kris was all proper manners and smiles, which made Tao’s skin crawl and his hair stand on end. Had they not just discussed murder only a few moments earlier in the garden? Tao remained silent, worrying his lip, and intently studying Kris for some hint as to what the man was thinking.

 

It was unusual that Kris were to be seated at their table. A table so close to the hosting duchy when one was only a solider was suspect enough but for their seating arrangements not to include the Minister of Internal Affairs, to not include Kim Kyungsoo, was even more suspicious. The Ministries of Internal Affairs, Finance, Justice, and Police were always seated together. Tao glanced to where Kyungsoo had been forced to sit with the less important branches of government. The minister looked absolutely bored beyond imagining, consuming himself in his wine as the Minister of Forestry seemed to be telling some elaborate tale as he waved his arms about.

 

Tao could not make sense of it.

 

“Tao, you have not properly introduced me.” Kris called for the young man’s attention. Tao returned to face his table, finding all eyes trained on him.

 

“I believe you have already formally introduced yourself.” Tao spoke slowly, unsure what was sparking the dark mischievous shimmer in Kris’s eyes.

 

“That is not what I meant. Tao, you have failed to introduce me to your husband. Shouldn’t he of all people know the man you have been spending your summer days in company with?”

 

Kris’s words were like ice water as fear spiked through Tao within an instant.

 

“Yes, well, darling,” Tao tried to keep his voice from shaking as he explained to Yifan, “This is Li Kris. He is an old friend of my brother’s husband. He has been so kind as to accompany me on some errands and pet projects I have been working on. It is quite nice to have the company of someone familiar with one’s home.”

 

“Oh yes indeed.” Kris chuckled, “I am quite familiar with Tao’s home.”

 

Yifan’s face remained stoic, the only signs of emotion the bulging vein aside his temple, as the blond gritted his teeth. Yifan repeatedly tapped one longer finger on the table as Kris spoke, his other hand coming to rest on Tao’s upper thigh.

 

Tao gasped, both in scandal at the implied meaning of Kris’s words and Yifan’s large warm hand that tightly gripped the width of his thigh. The younger glanced at his husband, noting the wheels working in his head.

 

“Ah I see now.” Yifan spoke calmly.

 

“Oh do you now?” Kris asked in challenge, lacing his fingers under his chin and leaning forwards with his elbows resting on the table. Yifan chuckled darkly.

 

“I am Wu Yifan, Minister of Police, and cousin to His Majesty.” Yifan’s tone harshened, sitting taller in his seat and glaring Kris down. “As I can see you are already acquainted with my bride, Wu Tao. Thank you for minding my spouse for me while I have been busy with work. I know the world of intellectual matters is not for all so it’s comforting to know those lacking in higher functions but who are abundant in brawn are good for something.”

 

“Pardon?” Kris frowned at Yifan’s insult, “I had always heard the Minister of Police was a secretive and blunt man but you must watch your words, Minister Wu. Some might misconstrue your tone to mean offense.”

 

“Oh there was no offense meant by it. Believe me, you would know when I wish to harm someone.” Yifan replied coldly and Tao fidgeted uncomfortably.

 

“I am relieved. I suppose the rumors of you being an uncaring and cruel man are unfounded as well then. Forgive me for indulging in such gossip but I heard it from a very reliable source.” Kris looked directly at Tao as he spoke.

 

From the corner of his eye, Tao saw Yifan’s eyebrow twitch and Tao’s face flamed. The other members of the table seemed just as uncomfortable as Tao felt. Suho was busying himself with drinking more wine while Chen’s mouth hung agape as he picked up on the underlying meaning of the two men’s exchange. Yixing sat very stiffly in his seat, not at all looking comfortable with the contents of the conversation.

 

“And from what house do you hail, Captain Li?” Suho asked, attempting to lessen the tension of the situation whilst unknowingly setting off a firecracker.

 

Yifan smirked, pleased with Suho’s question, and squeezed Tao’s thigh once more. Meanwhile the dark haired younger male’s face had gone ghost white, eyes wide as saucers. From across the table, Kris’s eyes had narrowed in anger.

 

“I am from the House of Li. It is not a very populous house. I’m not sure that those of the capitol would be familiar with it.” Kris waved his hand in a dismissive manner and Yifan’s grin grew wider.

 

“Oh no I am quite familiar with the House of Li.” Yifan replied coolly, the corners of his mouth crooking upwards in satisfaction at the annoyed expression that crossed Kris’s features.

 

“Are you now? Well it must be from the House of Huang or the House of Kim. We have always had good relations with both houses.”

 

“And where does your permanent estate reside?” Suho looked between both men, brushing off his husband when Chen grabbed his hand.

 

“In Panyu. My family has never lived in the capitol for varying reasons. Panyu has always been home for me. I will surely miss it but the temptations of the capitol are far too great.” Kris glared back at Yifan as he nodded his head in the direction of Tao.

 

“That’s enough.” Tao pushed Yifan’s hand from his leg and shot Kris a venomous look. “Let us not interrogate the man. This is not polite dinner conversation.”

 

“We are just having some fun, my dove.” Yifan stroked Tao’s bare shoulder slowly, “Just a little conversation among gentlemen. So you plan on moving to the capitol then, Captain Li?”

 

“Yes. In fact, I will be serving on His Majesty’s personal guard.” Kris revealed.

 

“What?” Tao gasped, unable to contain himself.

 

“Had I not told you? Surely in all of our time spent together those hot and steamy summer days, I could have sworn I had mentioned it.”

 

“That is quite enough.” Yifan had it with Kris’s double-entendres. “I will not tolerate you speaking to my spouse in such a manner. These are not your common army barracks with their filth as you are used to.”

 

“I meant no offense, Minister Wu. I merely-”

 

“What business do you have here other than to harass those of greater social status than you? Be gone from our table. Your presence is unsightly and is making me _sick_.” Yifan thundered and the entire dining room quieted, all eyes turned to the table of six.

 

“No, Sir, it is you who make me sick.” Kris was quick to respond, fire burning in his ice blue eyes. “If the people of this gathering knew what a depraved monster you really were, it would be revealed it is in fact you who is of lower social status!”

 

“How dare you! I have been nothing but the paragon of a perfect husband to my spouse. It is you who is depraved, seducing and attempting to steal another man’s bride! Do the holy vows have no meaning to you? How dare you come into my marriage and try to disrupt my marriage.” Yifan snarled, pushing back out of his chair, as Kris rose to meet him.

 

“Ha! So he finally admits it! Yes,” Kris hissed, “I screwed your bride! I had him purring at my touch and took him in my own home of his own volition. He wanted it! How he despises you, it was almost too easy. He practically threw himself at me, so desperate for a kind touch.”

 

“You cur.” Yifan began to advance around the table and Kris backed away, startled.

 

Tao watched on in horror, face flaming, when he felt a light tug to his sleeve. The man turned to see Suho, clinging to Tao’s sleeve, face turning blue as his breath came out heavily.

 

“Suho?” Tao shrieked, grabbing onto Suho as the man wheezed. “He’s choking! Someone help!”

 

“Yixing!” Tao cried for help, looking to where Yixing sat at the table, hands clutching at his throat as his face varied between shades of purple and blue hues.

 

“What’s happening to them?” Chen appeared unaffected to whatever was plaguing his bride and Yixing. The man was anxiously shaking Suho, as the man’s body convulsed, white foam spilling past his lips.

 

“Oh my god.” Tao let go of Suho, hands trembling with tears as Chen desperately clung onto his bride, screaming in panic and fear.

 

At that same moment, from across the room, a woman shrieked as Minister Kyungsoo dropped to the floor, stone dead. The hysteria in the dining room heightened as the other members of Kyungsoo’s table began convulsing as well.

 

The Duchess of Xi’an’s guards had formed a protective barrier around the duchess and were trying to escort her from the room. All around them people were screaming, running about the room in panic, while others tried to no avail to help those affected. Tao’s eyes darted around the room, noting how it was only their table and Minster Kyungsoo’s that had been affected. All other patrons, including the Duchess, seemed unaffected.

 

“The wine…” Tao trembled, looking to where Kris stood, “The wine is poisoned.”

 

“You monster!” Tao screamed, rising to his feet and charging at Kris, “You killed them! Monster! Monster!”

 

“Tao!” Yifan cried when he saw his bride throw himself at Kris.

 

Kris caught the punch that Tao had intended on throwing, seizing Tao’s free hand behind his back, and easily subduing the shorter male. Tao struggled, gritting his teeth, tears welling his eyes, as he tried to break free and attack Kris.

 

“Now, now,” Kris spoke lowly so that only Tao could hear him, “They hadn’t needed to die. Had you just been a good boy and listened to me in the garden, none of this would have been necessary.”

 

“You bastard!” Tao screamed in anger when a large hand forcefully grabbed Tao’s shoulder and shoved at Kris’s chest.

 

“Unhand him!” Yifan thundered, struggling to get Kris to let go of Tao. Tao cried out as he was jerked in both directions, the joints in his shoulder stinging.

 

“Even in the end you fight for what is not yours.” Kris snarled, violently throwing Tao aside. The dark haired male cried out, falling to the dining room floor, as Kris launched himself at Yifan in the attack.

 

The two men grappled, matched in strength, palm to palm, fingers interlaced, as both tried to overpower the either.

Around the dining room, people were fleeing, their screams still heightening the situation in panic, while some lay dead on the floor. Chen remained slouched on the ground, sobbing as he held Suho’s still form close. The man buried his face in Suho’s hair, shoulders trembling, as he hugged Suho desperately tight.

 

Yixing’s form laid a short ways off, facedown on the ground, body unmoving. In his tumble to the ground, he had knocked his wine glass off the table and the shimmering reflective liquid now oozed out across the marble floor.

 

“I know every well who you are, Captain Li Kris. Or should I say, cousin.” Yifan grunted, pushing back from Kris, and immediately ducking when Kris took a swing at him.

 

“Don’t you dare call me that, you bastard. Far too many years I’ve watched Jiaheng and your line sit on the throne of what is rightfully mine!” Kris screamed, hand reaching into his vest pocket and producing a pistol. The soldier aimed it at Yifan’s face, hand shaking, as he stared at the man who wore his same face.

 

“What’s rightfully yours?” Yifan laughed, far too calm for someone who had a gun pointed at his face. The blond stood taller and threw his shoulders back. “The throne has never been yours, even dating back to when your whore ancestor became with child to the emperor. Don’t you get it? The Liu Dynasty is over.”

 

“I will not accept it! My ancestor was the son of Emperor Liu Fan! The throne rightfully belongs to me!” Kris violently shook the gun but did not fire, warning Yifan back.

 

“Kris!” Tao screamed from where he had been thrown to the floor, hands cradling his ankle that was twisted strangely. “Please, stop this madness!”

 

“Why should I?” Kris tightened his finger on the trigger, aiming the pistol at Yifan’s forehead. “Why shouldn’t I kill this man? The man who has caused you so much pain, Tao. The man who owns everything that should be mine. We both would be better off without him.”

 

Kris took a step forward, intent to kill, when Tao screamed.

 

“I do not love you!” Tao shouted, panic prickling his skin when he saw Kris advance on his husband.

 

“W-what?” Kris turned to face Tao, eyes holding a crazed look. “What did you say?”

 

“I do not love you.” Tao repeated, unsure where he was going with this but wanting to stall as long as he could for Yifan. “I never loved you. I was just confused. My heart has always belonged to Yifan and no one else.”

 

“What are you saying, Tao? Of course you love me!” Kris raised the pistol and aimed it at Tao. “I am the better man here!”

 

Kris was too wrapped up in Tao’s confession to notice or prepare for Yifan’s attack.

 

Yifan used Tao’s distraction to tackle Kris to the ground, knocking the pistol from the man’s hand, as Yifan punched his across the jaw. Tao sat there in shock, mind still racing to catch up with the danger he had just been in.

 

Kris choked on blood, trying and failing to shield his face, as Yifan unleashed upon him. Yifan struck Kris over and over again, fists colliding with Kris’s jaw and nose, until his knuckles were covered in Kris’s blood. The dark haired man began trying to curl in on himself under the rain of Yifan’s assault until he lay there defeated, face bloodied, gurgling weakly as his vision blurred.

 

“Y-Yifan, stop it.” Tao called softly. The dining room was empty now, save for Chen who still held Suho in a catatonic state.

 

Yifan sat up, legs straddling Kris’s, shoulders heaving from exertion, as his knuckles stung. The blond wiped at where his golden locks had fallen in his eyes and sighed, looking to where Tao sat.

 

“Tao.” Yifan whispered, climbing from Kris and coming to kneel before his bride.

 

“Yifan.” Tao whispered, eyes finally dry of tears, as Yifan gently took Tao’s face in his hands. “I’m so sorry.”

 

“Shh.” Yifan hushed him, thumbs stroking the soft skin of Tao’s cheeks, “I am the one who needs to apologize. I’m sorry for getting you involved in all of this.”

 

“For how long?” Tao grasped Yifan’s hands as they cradled his face. Tao nuzzled into Yifan’s touch and blinked back fresh tears, “For how long had you known it was Li Kris?”

 

“I am not the Minister of Police without reason. I had always known, from that night at the opera. I had some of my men tail you.” Yifan admitted after hesitating for a few moments. Tao sniffled, tears spilling at Yifan’s confession.

 

“You always had known?” Tao felt ill. “All this time.”

 

“I had my suspicions but that night… the night we quarreled confirmed it. I was unsure how intimate you two had become.” Yifan traced the area of Tao’s neck that had once bared Kris’s lovebite.

 

“Yifan,” Tao leaned back out of Yifan’s touch and wiped at his eyes, “You must hate me. I am not deserving of a husband such as you. I hurt you.”

 

“I…” Yifan bit his lip, blond hair tussled and out of order from its normal perfection. “I was incredibly hurt when I was informed of how much time you had been spending with _him_ … but I love you. I know that my actions do not always seem as such and I am a mess with words but I truly do, Tao. From the moment I saw you at your debut and even now. I will always love you even if you no longer care for me.”

 

“But I do.” Tao sobbed, reaching out and holding tightly to Yifan’s arm. “I love you so very much. I was confused and stupid. I was so very stupid. I have never properly thought of you and your perspective on the matter.”

 

“I showed you off because I was proud of you. I am proud of you. Look at you,” Yifan’s chocolate eyes bore into Tao, “You hold such a fire that I fear I shall burn if I should try and contain you. It frightens me how others are drawn to your light. I often wished to stifle you, deprive you of air, until that fire calms to burning embers, and then I can breathe life back into you when I have shielded you from the rest of the world.”

 

“Yifan.” Tao trembled, wrapping his arms around the larger man’s neck and pressing his body close. “I will only ever love you.”

 

“Come,” Yifan maneuvered Tao into his arms bridal style, “Let us go home.”

 

Tao clung to his husband tightly, burying his face and inhaling Yifan’s strong musky scent. It was a scent that Tao had smelt so many times before and yet this time it came off differently. Yifan smelt of the lost memories of their early days in marriage, the promise a new future, the security than came with his love, and Yifan smelt of home.

 

Yifan walked them over to where Chen slumped on the floor. The man was stone silent, his hands stroking through Suho’s hair like a ghost.

 

“Chen?” Tao called softly, “It’s time to go.”

 

“I can’t.” Chen spoke softly, shaking his head.

 

“Vice Minister Kim, we must leave now.” Yifan hoisted Tao higher in his arms as Tao bit his lip in worry.

 

“Chen, please. We will be back for Suho. But first we must meet up with the other Ministers.” Tao tried but Chen shook his head stubbornly.

 

“Chen-” Yifan sighed exasperated when a voice called from behind them.

 

“You three aren’t going anywhere.”

 

Yifan spun around to face Kris, the soldier’s front covered in his own blood, as he held the pistol in his hand. Tao gasped and held onto Yifan’s neck tighter.

 

“Half of ministry is already dead after tonight, I mind as well take out the Minister of Police and Vice Minister of Finance while I’m at it. By this time now your precious Emperor and all three of his brothers are already dead. Now to take care of the fourth inheritor of the throne.” Kris laughed, sounding crazed.

 

Yifan slowly set Tao besides Suho, eyes never leaving Kris.

 

“Yes they would be,” Yifan began, slowly rising back to his feet, “Had my men not already found that little bomb of yours under their escort carriage.”

 

“What?” Kris gaped, eyes widening.

 

“The game is over, Kris. Your coup d'état ends here.” Yifan rushed at Kris suddenly, reaching for the gun.

 

Kris cried out in anger, wrist caught by Yifan, as the two men struggled over the gun. Yifan held strong, desperately attempting to wrestle the pistol free, both men’s arms flailing, when suddenly the gun went off.

 

“Yifan!” Tao screamed, before the sound of the gunshot. Something pricked Tao’s lower abdomen and Tao winced.

 

“Let go!” Kris cried when Yifan tore the gun free and rounded the barrel aiming at Kris.

 

The dark haired man panted, blue eyes nervously searching his relative’s face, as he held up his hands in defeat.

 

“You wouldn’t shoot an unarmed man.” Kris pleaded as Yifan cocked the gun.

 

“I see no man standing before me. Just scum that incessantly sticks to the bottom of my shoe.” Were Yifan’s words before his finger was pulling the trigger and the gun fired.

 

Kris made a small sound as the gunshot echoed in the dining room, mouth agape, a single bead of red blood dancing down the plain of his forehead, before his knees were buckling and Kris’s body fell lifeless to the ground.

 

Yifan panted, drawing closer to Kris’s form slowly, cocking the gun again as he hovered over Kris’s body. The blond nudged the body with his foot and fired once more into the body’s stomach for good measure.

 

“Yifan.” Tao whimpered, his vision was swimming now, hands tenderly cupping his left side as the red material of his outfit stained darker.

 

“Tao!” Yifan shouted, rushing to his bride’s side, hands immediately ripping through Tao’s clothes to better inspect the wound. It was small but a bullet wound was visible just above Tao’s left hipbone. Yifan felt Tao’s back, fingering the hole in Tao’s lower back. The bullet had gone straight through.

 

“Yifan.” Tao whined, gritting his teeth in pain as the adrenaline wore off.

 

“Don’t worry. Don’t worry. We’re going to get help. I’m going to find you the doctor.” Yifan scooped Tao into his arm and the younger groaned in pain.

 

“Chen, are you coming or not?” Yifan barked at the man seemed to be regaining his sense at the sight of Tao’s injury.

 

“Y-yes.” The man rose on shaking legs. “A doctor. We need Doctor Luhan.”

 

Chen ran from the dining room at surprisingly speed and Yifan tried to carry Tao as quickly but gently possible to the exit.

 

“Stay with me, Tao. Listen to my voice. We’re getting you help.” Yifan’s voice was coming in and out as Tao’s body went into shock.

 

“Hmm.” Tao hummed, eyes drooping.

 

“No, no, no. Tao stay with me. You need breathe. Breathe with me now. Tao?” Tao’s vision swam and he groaned.

 

“Tao!” A warm hand grabbed Tao by the chin and Tao’s eyes opened to see Yifan’s face hovering close to his.

 

The world went quiet then. Tao could hear his own breath in his ears, hear how shallow it was, and Tao chuckled weakly. His eyes lazily scanned his husband’s features, how his beautiful husband’s brow furrowed, watched as Yifan’s mouth moved rapidly in his yelling, and finally the tears that were spilling out from Yifan’s eyes.

 

Tao’s heart felt warm and he smiled, his eyes closing.

* * *

The air was warm and the tall grass created a symphony as the wind raced through the swaying stalks like how the water sped through the gurgling brook in the near distance.

 

The sun beat down hotly onto the field and in the lake, two swans nestled, twining their long necks together and ruffling each other’s feathers. Large dragonflies buzzed overhead and Yifan sighed, closing eyes and tipping his back to smell the country air.

 

Summer was nearing its end and Yifan sat by himself on a blanket at the Huang estate.

 

He had been here once before, so many years ago with his young bride, when Yifan had been asked a question that he did not know how to respond to. The man rubbed at his face, regretting how cold his answers must have sounded.

 

Yifan languished, hand stroking over the empty space besides him on the blanket. It would be time to return to the capitol soon. Once there, Yifan would be met with a dizzying schedule of meetings and voices fighting to be heard. There would have to been an emergency election to select members to fill the vacant ministry offices. There would be funerals to attend and families to send condolences to. And finally, there would be a ceremony held in honor of Yifan where he would be presented with a medal from his cousin. It was customary for the emperor to award a medal of extreme honor and valor to those who had saved the emperor’s life. The Wu Dynasty was safe, all four heirs.

 

There would be champagne, there would be gay music, and far too many eyes for Yifan’s liking trained on him. He would no longer be the Minister of Police but was being promoted to a new position created solely for Yifan. Minister of State Security: master of not only the police but also a newly created secret military force charged with espionage and assignation assignments. All enemies to the throne would be found out from whatever corners they hid and would be eradicated. It was a position unheard of in their society prior to this and Yifan merely hoped he had the stomach for it.

 

“Minister of State Security.” Yifan laid back onto the blanket, arms tucked behind and propping his head. “We truly are ushering in a new age.”

 

The clouds moved slowly through the sky overhead and Yifan let all of the tension and fear leave his body in that moment. He had been so stressed since that night at the Duchess of Xi’an’s estate. Tears pricked at Yifan’s eyes and sniffled, knowing here in this field of tall swaying grass that he was at last safe and out from the public’s eye.

 

 

Yifan felt so much at peace.

 

 

Yifan breathed heavily, feeling the sun kiss his skin, when suddenly a dark shadow moved above him and blocked the sun.

 

“Darling?” A voice asked, words like honey and making Yifan’s toes curl. “Are you alright?”

 

Yifan’s eyes opened and stared at the beautiful man leaning over him, body supported by crutches, and abdomen wrapped in bandages beneath his loose-fitting white tunic. The sun illuminated around the man’s raven hair and caught the tendrils of red that highlighted through it.

 

“I’m fine.” Yifan smiled and sat up. “Everything is fine.”

 

“Alright then.” The younger didn’t look like he was buying Yifan’s words but he didn’t push the issue. “Well hurry up. Sehun’s called us for tea and cakes and I want to get back before he eats all of the strawberry ones!”

 

“Shall we put those aside and have me carry you? We would travel far faster.” Yifan rose to his feet and wrapped an arm under his bride’s legs.

 

“Yifan!” The man laughed, arms clinging tightly around Yifan’s neck.

 

“Ready?” Yifan grinned, studying those feline-like eyes that twinkled so adoringly up at him.

 

A pair of soft pink lips pressed a chaste kiss to Yifan’s cheek and white teeth flashed in a smile.

 

“Let’s go.”

**The End**


End file.
